Sweet innocence
by Fa De Villiers
Summary: Si papá, ya somos novios, mira, ya estoy prometida–le enseñé mi mano. Charlie cambió de colores y luego dio un paso hacia nosotros, yo pensé que para felicitarnos, pero no vio una cuerda que estaba atada por ahí así que sus pies se enredaron y cayó al agua.
1. Prólogo

**Summary: **Si papá, ya somos novios, mira, ya estoy prometida –le enseñé mi mano. Charlie cambió de colores y luego dio un paso hacia nosotros, yo pensé que para felicitarnos, pero no vio una cuerda que estaba atada por ahí así que sus pies se enredaron y cayó al agua.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de SM, la trama, y por lo tanto la infancia de Edward y Bella, son mías lol.

**Advertencia:** Este fic comienza con Edward y Bella de pequeños, por lo tanto habrá palabras fuera de contexto por lo mismo de que muchas veces los niños dicen una cosa cuando en realidad se están refiriendo a otra, todo lo aquí escrito es deliberado, no me equivoqué ni nada de eso. Ahora pongan sus mentes «infantiles mode on» y disfruten de la lectura.

**Gracias a Alexandra Marroqui por ser mi beta y ayudarme a corregir todos mis horrores ortográficos.**

* * *

**Sweet innocence.**

* * *

**5 años.**

**.**

Papá abrió la puerta de la patrulla para que yo pudiera bajar, antes de siquiera poner un pie en tierra firme me fui de lleno hacia el suelo. Comencé a llorar, mis manos tenían algunos raspones y me ardían.

―Tranquila Bells, todo está bien ―mi papi me consoló cargándome en brazos, él ya estaba acostumbrado.

Cada vez que me pasaba algo parecido, Renée, mi mami, siempre decía que yo tenía dos pies izquierdos. Cuando ella me enseñó a abrochar mis zapatos para ir al kínder me explicó cuál era mi pie izquierdo y cual mi derecho, así que siempre que decía eso de los pies izquierdos que tenía yo los miraba largo rato para ver si era verdad, pero cuando los unía mis dos deditos gorditos se quedaban juntos y eso quería decir que no eran iguales, mis dos pies no podían ser izquierdos.

Mami seguro que ya no veía bien y necesitaba unos anteojos así como los de mi abu Marie.

Hoy habíamos venido a la Push una playa muy bonita de la reserva de Forks, unos amigos de mis papis se mudaron hace poco, el Doctor que tenía un nombre raro, Carlisle y su esposa Esme, los dos eran personas muy buenas y me trataban muy bien, además, tenían dos hijos con los que podía jugar. A la única que conocía es a Alice, una niña muy bonita y muy divertida, ella me dijo que su hermano se llama Edward, pero yo aún no lo conocía porque desde que se mudaron se había ido a un campamento.

Mi mami me convenció para que acompañara a Charlie hoy a pescar, estaría también el papá de Alice.

Papá me limpió las mejillas y me dejó sobre mis pies cuando por fin llegamos.

― ¿Por qué llora esta niña tan bonita? ―Carlisle se agachó hasta estar a mi altura y acarició mi cabello.

―Se cayó al bajar de la patrulla ―respondió papá― mi nena no goza de un buen equilibrio.

Carlisle miró los raspones que me hice.

―No te preocupes pequeña, traje un botiquín que nos puede servir para limpiar esto y así no se infecte.

Cuando se levantó vi que un niño estaba detrás de él. Me llamó mucho la atención su cabello, tenía un color extraño, era como naranjita y estaba todo despeinado. Sus ojos verdes me miraban y yo me puse tan rojita como un tomatito.

―Hijo, saluda a Charlie y a su hija Bella ―le pidió Carlisle.

―Un gusto señor Swan, soy Edward Cullen ―mi papi le sonrió y después de estrechar su mano le despeinó el cabello más de lo que ya estaba, el niño le regaló una sonrisa muy bonita, así como de ladito.

―Mucho gusto Bella, soy Edward.

Ni siquiera vi cuando se había acercado a mí.

Tomó una de mis manos y la besó.

¡La besó!

Sentí como toda mi cara se ponía calientita.

Mi papi como que comenzó a ahogarse, tosió fuerte y algunas lágrimas se salieron de sus ojos. Carlisle se empezó a reír, Edward y yo nos miramos sin entender y solo nos sonreímos.

El Doctor Cullen con mucho cuidado y despacio limpió las cortadas de mis manos, cuando frotó con un poco de alcohol aguanté las ganas de hacer algunas muecas de dolor pues no quería que Edward pensara que soy una niña llorona.

Después nos fuimos al muelle, Charlie y Carlisle prepararon sus cañas de pescar y antes de sentarse nos dieron una a Edward y a mí.

―Te estaré observando muchacho ―le dijo mi papá a Edward señalando con dos dedos sus ojos y después a él. No entendí que quiso decir con eso.

Mi papá a veces era muy extraño.

―Ed, cuida de Bella, no dejes que nada le pase ―Carlisle le pidió a Edward aún carcajeándose.

―Seguro papá ―dijo, llevando su manita a la frente así como le hacen los marineros.

― ¿Puedes sostenerla tú Edward? Si la agarro puede que se me resbalé y los pececitos se nos escapen, los raspones aún me duelen.

―Está bien ―sonrió― mamá me dio esto, toma ―me entregó una bolsita que sacó de su mochila, eran muchas gomitas de azúcar de muchos, muchos colores y con forma de gusanitos― dijo que tal vez podíamos aburrirnos mientras esperamos a que los peces pesquen la carnada.

Antes vi como mi papi ponía algo así como un gusanito en el gancho de su caña, no sabía que aparte de las hormiguitas los peces comieran también caramelos. Edward parecía un niño muy inteligente, así que le pregunté.

― ¿Charlie y Carlisle le pusieron a su caña gusanos de gomitas para que los peces se las coman?

―Nop, se parecen pero no son los mismos, estos son gusanos de gomita y los que se usan para pescar son como pescaditos pero pequeños.

― ¡Wow! ―mi boca se abrió como una "O"― Oye, ¿y por qué no vino Alice con ustedes?

―Ah, es que se quedó con Esme cocinando galletas para llevarlas a tu casa esta noche cuando vayamos a cenar ―Edward me caía muy bien, tanto como su hermana― ¿Te gustan las galletas con chispas de chocolate? ―me preguntó mirándome con sus grandes y bonitos ojos verdes.

Antes de que llegaran solo tenía dos amigas, Jessica y Ángela, pero solo las veía en el kínder y además, Jess siempre me escondía mis crayolas cuando yo me ponía a pintar. Angi si me caía muy bien, solo que a veces no podíamos jugar porque siempre iban por ella temprano o porque luego estaba jugando con su novio Ben.

También conocía a Mike Newton, el niño mas cochino y grosero de todos, siempre me molestaba, una vez lo empujé porque ya me había cansado de que me persiguiera y por eso la Miss me dejó toda la mañana en el corral de castigos, pero no me importo, ahí había muchos juguetes y además estaba solita sin niños feos que me persiguieran.

― ¡Sip, son mis favoritas! ―Casi grité y me dio un poco de pena, tapé mi boca con mis manos y me comencé a reír, Edward también lo hizo.

―Que bueno porque le dije a mi mami y a Alice que cocinaran muchas para ti, no te conocía pero Alice me dijo que eras una niña muy bonita, y que como ya son mejores amigas tú y yo algún día íbamos a ser novios.

Abrí mis ojos como platos.

¿Íbamos a ser novios?, ¿así como Ángela y Ben?

― ¿Vamos a ser novios?

―Sip, pero solo si tú quieres ―tomó una de mis manos en la suya― Bella, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Él era un niño muy inteligente y muy guapo. Cuando Renée a veces se enojaba con Charlie siempre me decía, 'Bella, cuando tengas novio procura que sea guapo pero sobre todo inteligente y no como el tonto cabeza dura de tu padre', y Edward es muy guapo, y ya había visto que también muy inteligente, además, se veía que no tenía la cabeza muy dura, su cabello era diferente y parecía estar limpio, sin piojos. Y Edward olía rico, no como el cochino de Mike.

―Sí quiero.

Vi una chispita en sus ojos, me gustaban mucho sus ojos.

Edward besó mi mejilla y sentí muchas cosquillitas en mi panza, después estuvimos un rato comiendo gomitas hasta que me di cuenta de una cosa.

―Edward, yo no sé cómo ser una novia ―me asusté, ¿y si no era buena?

―No te preocupes Bells, yo tampoco sé cómo ser un novio, ¿pero sabes qué? Mi mami siempre dice que ella y papá se conocieron desde que estaban en pañales, después se hicieron novios y ahora están casados, ellos se quieren mucho y son mejores amigos, y nadie les enseñó.

― ¿Entonces tú y yo también somos mejores amigos?

―Somos mejores amigos, novios y cuando seamos adultos seremos esposos.

― ¿Tú y yo nos vamos a casar?

Me puse contenta de imaginar eso, en los cuentos siempre después que el príncipe y la princesa se casaban vivían felices para siempre.

Además quería que tuviéramos una casa muy bonita y grandota y un bebé para así poder jugar con él.

―Sip, pero primero te compraré un anillo y nos _prometeremos_ ―se quedó como pensando por un rato― desde que Alice me dijo que seríamos novios me puse a ahorrar más, aún no tengo mucho dinero para comprarte el anillo que vi en una revista de Esme pero por lo pronto conseguí esto ―volvió a buscar en su mochila y sacó un anillo de esos que salían en los huevos de kínder, era muy bonito, tenía una florecita adornándolo― te prometo que cuando junte el dinero necesario te compraré uno mejor.

Estaba sorprendida y emocionada, ya quería ser grande para poder casarme con Edward.

Él colocó mi nuevo anillo en mi dedo grosero de la mano izquierda, sé que es grosero por que Mike Newton una vez nos lo dijo a todos en el salón, pero así bien despacito para que las maestras no escucharan.

Pero yo sabía que ahora el anillo de Edward haría que mi dedo ya no fuera tan grosero, porque recuerdo que la otra vez Renée veía una película y se puso a llorar cuando un señor le dio a una señora un anillo, y le dijo que era como el símbolo de su amor o algo así. No sé que es un símbolo, pero eso del amor creo que es cuando quieres a alguien, y Edward y yo nos queríamos porque ya éramos novios.

También recuerdo que la señora de la película besó a su novio en la boca y él se puso muy contento. Me puse muy nerviosa porque había llegado la hora de besar a Edward. Quería que Edward estuviera feliz así como el señor de la película, además él me dio un anillo y yo no le di nada.

Yo no apartaba mi vista de él, y cuando él volteó a verme me sonrió, así que llevé mis dos manos a sus mejillas y lo acerqué a mí, él levantó una de sus cejas sin saber que iba hacer.

Nuestras narices chocaron pero nuestros labios se juntaron solo un poquito, ladeé un poco mi cara y esta vez mi boca si quedó pegada a la suya.

Fue como con un rompecabezas cuando unes las piezas, como cuando ensamblas bloques, era bien fácil y muy divertido, otra vez volví a sentir cosquillitas en mi estómago y calorcito en mis mejillas.

Nuestras bocas quedaron juntas y quietecitas por un rato, yo vi en las películas que los besos tardaban algo.

Cuando nos cansamos de estar en esa misma posición nos separamos, su sonrisa que antes ya de por sí me gustaba ahora se hizo más grande.

―Tu boca es muy suavecita ―me dijo, él desde antes ya había puesto nuestra caña de pescar a un lado.

― ¿Eso es malo? ―me preocupé.

―Nop, es bueno, además sabes bien, a fresas y a dulces.

―Ah, bueno ―me encogí de hombros contenta.

―Bella.

― ¿Sí, Edward?

―Te quiero.

―Yo también te quiero Edward, más que a mi libro favorito de colorear.

―Yo te quiero más que a mi piano y a mis autos coleccionables.

Wow, si Edward me quería más que a su piano y sobre todo a sus autos coleccionables, eso quería decir que me quería mucho. Yo veía que todos los niños siempre se la pasaban jugando con sus cochecitos y eran muy enojones cuando alguna niña los agarraba y los perdía.

Le di un abrazo bien fuerte.

―Ven, vamos con Charlie ―me ayudó a levantar y fuimos tomados de las manos hasta donde estaban nuestros padres.

Vi que en una de esas cosas donde echas hielos tenían varios peces, al menos ellos si habían sacado algo, nosotros ni uno solo.

―Jefe Swan ―lo llamó Ed, mi papi se giró y su frente se llenó de arrugas al ver nuestras manos― solo quiero pedirle permiso para que Bella sea mi novia y podamos casarnos cuando seamos grandes.

Carlisle se rió mientras que tiraba de la caña, parece que había pescado algo.

Mi papá se puso rojo, a lo mejor por eso siempre yo también me ponía así, le había sacado a él.

―Sí papá, ya somos novios, mira, ya estoy prometida ―le enseñé mi mano― cuando seamos grandes Ed y yo nos vamos a casar y vamos a tener una casa con flores y le vamos a mandar una cartita a la _salagüeña_ para que nos traiga un bebé y así poder jugar con él.

Charlie cambió de colores, primero era rojo y luego morado y luego rojo y otra vez morado, luego dio un paso hacia nosotros, yo pensé que para felicitarnos, pero no vio una cuerda que estaba atada por ahí así que sus pies se enredaron y cayó al agua. Esta vez Carlisle se rió más fuerte agarrándose el estómago.

―No te preocupes Bella, tu papá sabe nadar, bienvenida a la familia ―yo sonreí, después Carlisle le llamó a mi papi que estaba parado ahí en el agua todo blanco y con los ojos grandes, grandes― ¡Consuegro, hacen linda pareja! ¿No crees?

Volvió a carcajearse.

Edward y yo también nos reímos, mi papi aparte de ser raro era muy chistoso.

* * *

**¡Hola! Este es mi primer OS terminado y publicado, siempre quise escribir algo así, espero les guste, se que estos niños están un poco más despiertos, así que ya saben, si tienen hijos no vean películas románticas frente a ellos. Se recomienda dejar Review :)**

**Y ya que estamos, si aun no han leído mis otras historias, _los _invito a que se den una vuelta por mi perfil. ****Fin de la publicidad jajaja**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Advertencia:** Este fic comienza con Edward y Bella de pequeños, por lo tanto habrá palabras fuera de contexto por lo mismo de que muchas veces los niños dicen una cosa cuando en realidad se están refiriendo a otra, todo lo aquí escrito es deliberado, no me equivoqué ni nada de eso. Ahora pongan sus mentes «infantiles mode on» y disfruten de la lectura.

**Gracias a Alexandra Marroqui por ser mi beta y ayudarme a corregir todos mis horrores ortográficos.**

* * *

**Sweet innocence.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**6 años.**

**.**

_«Han pasado meses, miles de segundos  
vamos renaciendo y tus caricias son mi rumbo  
y en vidas pasadas cuando te buscaba  
justo en el momento despertabas en mi almohada_

_Llevo tu amor por más de mil años  
y aunque pase el tiempo más te voy queriendo  
llevo tu amor por más de mil años  
como novios otra vez  
como la primera vez  
que en los labios te besé y me enamoré»_

**.**

_Recuerdo que así fue como comenzó todo… Desde la primera vez que nos vimos en el muelle, nuestras almas no volvieron a separarse._

_Y así como ese día, existen muchas otras anécdotas que marcaron nuestras vidas…_

Estábamos en el kínder aburridos viendo como todos los demás corrían de un lado para el otro. Yo me había caído así que mejor me vine a sentar, no quería que por eso el papi de Alice me pusiera esa cosa llamada alcohol, ardía mucho y ya no podría aguantarme las ganas de llorar.

Si lloraba entonces Edward descubriría que era una niña llorona y me diría que le había mentido.

¡Y yo no era mentirosa como las mujeres de las novelas!

Edward también estaba sentado conmigo, quiso dejar de jugar y acompañarme porque él dice que eso es lo que hacen los novios.

―Ed, hay que jugar a que construíamos una ciudad con los bloques y después la destruíamos con nuestras pantuflas de dinosaurio, ¿sí?

―Está bien ―se encogió de hombros y sonrió de ladito. Yo había intentado sonreír así pero algunas veces me salía y otras no.

Sacamos los bloques de la caja y comenzamos a hacer la ciudad, hoy era día de jugar y por eso las misses nos dejaban traer nuestras cosas favoritas de casa, Ed y yo habíamos traído nuestras pantuflas porque después de jugar nos gustaba echarnos una fiesta, digo, una siesta. No sé porque se llama siesta, pero así dicen los adultos.

Ya que teníamos la ciudad hecha nos sentamos para ponernos las patas de dinosaurio, brinqué contenta cuando ya tenía listas las mías.

― ¡Lero, lero, le quité la pata! ―Mike Newton se reía frente a Edward, en sus manos traía la pantufla de dinosaurio que a mi novio le faltaba en uno de sus pies.

― ¡Dámela, o le digo a la miss que fuiste tú el que se hizo popo en las flores del jardín! ―Ed apretó los puños gruñendo como un león.

― ¡Dile, no me importa!

― ¡Dame eso Newton cara de ardilla! ―Corrí hasta él y jalé la pata para poder quitársela― ¡Suéltala!

― ¡No, es mía! ―Gritó enojado.

― ¡Por mentiroso te va a crecer la nariz como a pinocho! ―Con fuerza de chica súper poderosa, tiré de la pata hasta quitársela al tonto de Mike. Tiré tan fuerte que caí sentada, en eso él se acercó y me jaló el cabello. Lloré fuerte, no me pude aguantar y ahora Ed pensaría que soy una llorona.

― ¡Eres un cabeza de chorlito! ―le gritó Edward empujándolo y tirándolo al suelo― ¡Mi mami dice que a las niñas no se les toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa!

Mike empezó a llorar tan fuerte que mis oídos me dolieron, yo ya no lloraba, con ese ruido tan feo que él hacia hasta se me quitaron las ganas.

― ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ―La miss Irina preguntó moviendo su zapato en el piso.

― ¡Fueron ellos miss! Edward y Bella me pegaron, yo solo quería jugar. ―Mike lloró más fuerte haciendo que la miss lo cargara y le diera palmaditas en la espalda para callarlo.

―Edward, Bella, ¡al corral de castigos! ―Señaló ella con su dedote.

― ¡Pero él fue quien me robó…! ―Dijo Ed pero la señorita Irina no le hizo caso.

―Bella, siempre tengo problemas contigo, te la pasas molestando a Mike, y ahora Edward tú también lo estás haciendo. Los quiero en el corral de castigos hasta que lleguen sus madres. ―Nos regañó y bajó a Mike para cargarme a mí y meterme al corral, después hizo lo mismo con Ed, lo bueno era que había alcanzado a ponerse su pantufla.

Volvió a cargar a Newton y se lo llevó, él estaba sonriendo sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Ed y yo le sacamos la lengua y le hicimos caras feas, él dejó de sonreír y se volvió a enojar. Nosotros nos reímos y fuimos por las almohadas que estaban por ahí tiradas, ya habíamos jugado y ahora era hora de nuestra fiesta, digo, siesta.

Nos acostamos en el suelo abrazando la misma almohada en forma de caramelo.

―Ed, no piensas que soy una llorona, ¿verdad? ―Le pregunté asustada tallándome los ojos, tenía mucho sueño.

―Nop, mi papá dice que cuando lloramos limpiamos nuestros ojos. Yo también lloro algunas veces.

Uff menos mal.

―Ah bueno, entonces Mike Newton seguro tiene los ojos más limpios de todo el mundo.

―Será lo único limpio que tenga, por que huele muy pero muy feo.

Hizo algo chistoso con su nariz y los dos nos reímos antes de quedarnos dormidos.

_Éramos tan pequeños para ser conscientes del significado del amor, sin embargo cuando eres niño ese es el sentimiento que más te sobra y a nosotros nos sobraba a mares, nos queríamos inocentemente desde entonces._

**.**

**7 años.**

**.**

¡Din don!

― ¡Ya voy! ―Mi papi fue a abrir la puerta, brinqué en mi lugar porque mi novio y mi mejor amiga por fin estaban aquí.

―Cariño, ¿estás segura de que estarás bien? ―Renée, mi mamá, me preguntó pasando una y otra vez su mano por mi mejilla― Tanya se quedará con ustedes ―parecía como si ella quisiera llorar.

Yo creo que ella pensaba que yo también lo haría, siempre que me dejaban con ella lloraba agarrándome de la pierna de mi papi.

―Sí, Alice dijo que las pijamadas son divertidas y Edward será el hombre de la casa como papá, él nos cuidará mejor que la serpienta de Tanya.

Tanya era la niñera que a veces me cuidaba cuando mis papis salían, ella no era mi persona favorita siempre se la pasaba hablando por teléfono con su novio, ella era la serpienta. En las telenovelas que Renée veía las familias siempre tenían serpientas, así que Tanya era la nuestra.

Y hoy Alice, Edward y yo tendríamos una pijamada. Yo nunca había estado en una pijamada de las que tanto hablaba Alice y estaba muy emocionada porque hoy haríamos una.

Renée rió tomando mi mano y dirigiéndonos a la puerta.

― ¡Pórtense bien! Alice, no desveles tanto a Bella, Edward cuida a las niñas ―escuché la suave voz de Esme decir cuando llegamos junto a ellos― no le den problemas a la niñera. ¡Hola cariño!

Se acercó a mí y besó mi mejilla, ella era muy bonita, olía a rosas, su cabello era del color de la cajeta y tenía los ojos como los de Edward, verdes como las peras que mis papis me obligaban a comerme, ¡puaj!

Edward avanzó hasta mí, traía abrazando una bonita oveja de peluche.

―Toma, esto es para ti. ―Sus mejillas se pusieron tan rojas como la nariz de un payaso.

Mi papi que estaba parado en la puerta junto a Carlisle tosió un poco; él como que siempre se enfermaba cuando Edward venía a visitarnos, todavía me acuerdo del día que se cayó al agua cuando fuimos a pescar, esa fue la primera vez que se puso malito. Aunque de eso ya había pasado como mucho tiempo y no sé cuánto.

―Wow, ¿en serio? ―Abracé con fuerza mi regalo, era muy esponjoso, como una gran bola de algodón de azúcar.

―Sip, somos novios y los novios se dan obsequios.

Edward era el mejor novio de todos.

―Toda la tarde estuvo rogando para que lo llevara al centro comercial, diciendo que quería comprarle un regalo a su novia ―Esme rió mirando a Renée así como cuando Alice quiere hacer una travesura.

Me acerqué a Ed, me paré un poco de puntitas como nos enseñaron _mañana_ en la clase de ballet en la que Alice y yo comenzamos a ir, y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Mi papi comenzó a toser más fuerte, lo miré y toda su cara estaba roja roja, así como cuando una vez Edward y yo le dijimos que nos íbamos a casar.

―Eh, este, nosotros las esperamos afuera ―Carlisle le dijo a mi mami y a Esme, llevándose con él a Charlie, quien regresó a ver a Edward y le echó la mirada del mal señalando sus ojos con dos dedos y luego a él.

―Calma Charlie, son solo unos niños ―le dijo mi mami riendo.

Pero no era cierto, no éramos niños, bueno sí, pero niños grandes, yo tenía así como todos los dedos de la mano, más dos dedos más. Siete eran muchos.

Los adultos seguían riendo mirando a Charlie divertidos. Yo no entendía nada. Los adultos eran raros.

Después tendría que hablar con mi papi, él no podía ver a mi novio con esa cara de Shrek.

― ¡Bella! ―Alice entró corriendo casi chocando con nuestros papás y me abrazó fuerte con un solo brazo, ella era la niña más fuerte que yo había conocido, yo creo que por eso le gustaba el futbol, en el otro brazo traía un recipiente― eh traído galletas con chispas de chocolate para merendar. ¡Tus favoritas!

―Te ayudo con esto ―entró diciendo Tanya y tomó el recipiente de las manos de Alice― No se preocupe señora Swan, los niños estarán bien ―dijo, despeinando el cabello de mi mejor amiga quien rápidamente se hizo a un lado y la miró enojada. Ella odiaba que tocaran su cabello, así como Edward.

―Muy bien, entonces hasta pronto ―salieron por la puerta despidiéndose con la mano y perdiéndose de vista.

Tanya se paró frente a nosotros y puso su cara de mala.

―Ahora, se van a portar bien mientras yo veo la televisión, ¿entendido?

― ¿Podemos ver la televisión también? Anunciaron que iban a pasar _'Monsters, inc',_ y queremos verla. ―Pidió Edward, era su película favorita y si la serpienta decía que no él se pondría triste.

―No pequeño Eddie, es hora de que ustedes vayan a dormir.

― ¡No soy pequeño! Papá dice que soy más alto que la estatura promedio de los niños de mi edad. Y no me gusta que me llamen Eddie. ―Contestó Ed cruzándose de brazos.

― ¡Y todavía no hemos merendado! ―Gruñí enojada y cruzándome de brazos, imitándolo.

― ¡Tenemos galletas con chispas de chocolate y las hicimos especialmente para Bella, son sus favoritas! ―Alice dijo levantando los brazos.

―Está bien, está bien, hagan lo que quieran, pero en tú habitación, a mi me dejan ver mi programa. ―Fue hasta la sala, se sentó en el sillón subiendo los pies a la mesita de enfrente y prendió la tele con el control remoto.

―Tengo una idea ―Alice nos abrazó por los hombros y nos jaló para estar cerca y hablarnos despacito ―vamos a ver la tele sin que se dé cuenta. Pero primero vamos por leche, me muero de hambre ―frotó su mano sobre su estómago y escuchamos como las tripas le gruñían, Edward y yo nos reímos.

― ¿Y si nos descubre? ―La serpienta de Tanya nos podría castigar, ella era mala.

―No te preocupes Bells, no voy a dejar que ella nos haga algo, ahora soy el hombre de la casa y tenemos derecho a ver la tele ―Ed era tan valiente, él nos cuidaría.

Fuimos a la cocina y nos servimos tres vasos de leche, después, despacito y sin que nos viera nos sentamos atrás del sillón. Comimos galletas y vimos el programa donde sale la señora que le busca novios a la gente, era muy aburrido, siempre que Tanya venía a mi casa lo veía y a mí me mandaba a dormir.

― ¡Worales! ―Alice tapó su boca y abrió sus ojos bien grandes viendo como en la tele un señor y una señora pegaban sus narices y las movían de un lado a otro― ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué están haciendo?

―La señora del programa dice que se están besando ―Edward asomó su cabeza para poder escuchar mejor― dice que eso es un beso esquimal.

― ¿Esquimal? ―Me rasqué la cabeza, yo tenía un montón de dudas, lo bueno que mi novio era inteligente― Ed, pero el señor y la señora no parece que tengan frío, mi papá dice que los esquimales viven en el frío.

―Humm, yo creo que se llama así porque parece como si estuvieran temblando cada vez que mueven la cabeza.

― ¡Tengo una idea! ―Alice siempre tenía las mejores ideas, era muy divertido todo lo que se le ocurría― Yo he visto que cada vez que Bella te da un beso Edward, Charlie como que te quiere colgar del techo.

―No es cierto, mi papá no quiere colgarlo del techo, Ed es mi novio no puede hacerle eso ―crucé mis brazos enojada― ¿verdad que no Edward?

Lo miré esperando que hablara, tal vez mi papi le había dicho algo así como en las novelas que ve Renée, donde el papá le dice al novio que no puede estar con su hija. Mi mami siempre dice que papá es muy celoso.

―No, pero… ―mejor se calló porque Alice comenzaba a rebotar en su lugar queriendo hablar. A ella le gustaba mucho hablar.

―Pero yo creo que ustedes deben practicar el beso esquimal, se ve divertido y tal vez así Charlie no se enoje porque ustedes se casen.

Edward y yo nos miramos y esta vez los dos nos pusimos rojos, yo me di cuenta cuando toqué mi mejilla y la sentí calientita. Estaba nerviosa, este sería un nuevo beso, uno más complicado, tenía que hacerlo bien porque solo así mi papi no se enojaría por mi boda.

Nos acomodamos mejor, Ed se acercó a mí y de pronto su frente y la mía chocaron lanzándome para atrás.

Alice se rió tapándose con las manos.

―Perdón Bells, papá tiene razón, no debo de sacar toda mi fuerza de superman con las niñas.

―No importa ―me hinqué otra vez frente a él, no me había dolido tanto― ahora me toca a mí.

Tragué saliva, había llegado la hora. Con cuidado pegué mi nariz a la suya y puse mis manos en sus hombros para no caerme.

―Ajá, así es ―Alice nos observó de cerca― ahora muevan sus cabezas.

Hicimos lo que nos dijo, se sentían cosquillas, Edward y yo nos reímos, era muy divertido hacerlo.

― ¡Otra vez, otra vez! ―A Ed le había gustado nuestro beso, eso era bueno, fiuu.

―No, esperen, la señora de la tele está diciendo otra cosa interesante. ―Alice se volvió a asomar, cuando nos regresó a ver su frente tenía muchas arrugas― Ahora tienen que aprender el beso francés.

― ¿El beso francés? ―Nosotros preguntamos confundidos, no estábamos en ese lugar llamado Francia para poder besarnos.

― ¿Cómo es ese? ―Tenía curiosidad por saber, yo quería aprenderlos todos, las princesas siempre se besaban igual con sus príncipes, mi mami estaría orgullosa de que haya aprendido cosas nuevas.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

―No lo sé, cuando me fijé ya lo habían hecho.

― ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? ―Pobre Ed, se veía triste por no haberlo aprendido.

―Será mejor que lo investiguemos con nuestros padres.

Alice tenía razón, ellos nos dirían, eran adultos y seguro conocían todos los tipos.

_Y vaya que si le pregunté a mis padres sobre el dichoso beso francés, Renée rompió el florero que en ese momento arreglaba y Charlie terminó escupiendo toda la cerveza de su boca._

_Fue entonces cuando Edward y yo decidimos que si queríamos casarnos era mejor seguir practicando el beso esquimal._

**.**

**12 años.**

**.**

Arreglé mis cosas para irme a casa, hoy vendría mi mamá por mí a la escuela. Acostumbraba a irme con Edward y Alice pero estaba enojada con él así que no quería verlo.

Últimamente se estaba comportando de forma rara, ya no nos veíamos como antes, veía más a Alice que es mi mejor amiga y eso que son hermanos y viven en la misma casa.

Eran contadas las veces que salía de su cuarto cuando yo iba a hacer tareas o pijamadas con su hermana, siempre andaba con sus amigos Emmett, Jasper y James. Los tres eran los niños más traviesos de la escuela, pero secretamente debo confesar que Edward era el más guapo de todos.

Todas las niñas andaban detrás de él. Y a mí, eso no me gustaba.

Alice decía que no me enojara con su hermano que a la única que Ed quería era a mí, pero es que yo lo extrañaba tanto. Siempre los tres habíamos sido inseparables, salíamos a todas partes juntos y dormíamos en la casa del otro, íbamos a las mismas escuelas… Ahora aunque estemos en el mismo salón él ya no se sienta conmigo, y al sonar la campana ni siquiera nos espera a Alice y a mí por irse con sus tontos amigos.

Cerré mi mochila lista para irme, ya no quedaba nadie en el aula, estaba sola, mi amiga no había venido hoy por el dolor de panza que le dio por comer tantos dulces anoche. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo y ella lo seguía haciendo.

― ¿Tú eres Bella?

Miré hacia la puerta al chico que venía entrando, lo conocía de vista, iba como dos grados más abajo que nosotros. Fruncí el ceño cuando llegó frente a mí, nunca habíamos hablado antes y tenía curiosidad de saber que quería.

―Sí, yo soy, ¿por qué?

Levantó la mano para entregarme un sobre, dejando también a la vista una pequeña florecita amarilla de esas que hay en los arbustos cerca de la cancha de futbol.

El niño se encogió de hombros después de darme las cosas y caminar a la salida aún de frente a mí.

―Porque alguien te manda eso.

Qué extraño, nunca nadie me había mandado nada. Esperaba que no se tratara de una de las bromas de Mike Newton, Ángela una vez me dijo que yo le gustaba y desde entonces me escondo para no verlo, además, a Ed le caía muy mal y los dos siempre terminaban peleando.

― ¿Quién? ¿Dime quien…? ¡Eh!, ¡espera!

Desapareció de mi vista dejándome más confundida que antes.

Abrí el sobre y saqué la hoja color rosa.

"_Siempre que Esme cocina un pastel me acuerdo de ti._

_¿Alguna vez has visto el chocolate sobre el fuego mientras se derrite?_

_Me recuerda al color de tus ojos._

_¿Has olido las fresas antes de ser puestas sobre el betún? _

_Tú hueles como ellas._

_¿Has visto como tus mejillas se ponen de color rojo como las cerezas cuando te avergüenzas de algo? _

_A ti te da pena y a mí me parece lindo…_

_Yo se que tú piensas que ya me olvidé de ti, pero no es verdad Bells, eres mi mejor amiga y… y te quiero._

_Edward."_

Olí la florecita leyendo otra vez la carta. No me lo podía creer, Edward, mi Edward me había hecho una carta. Y seguíamos siendo mejores amigos.

―Yo… lo hice para ti.

Me asusté y brinqué cuando de repente apareció junto a mí. Se despeinó el cabello como cada vez que se ponía nervioso, estaba más rojo de lo que yo debía de estar en ese momento.

―Gra…gracias Ed, ―no sabía que decir, nunca me habían dicho cosas tan bonitas como las que decía esa carta.

―Bella, yo, yo no quiero que pienses que ya no me quiero juntar contigo.

― ¿Y entonces por qué ya no me hablas como antes? ―Me puse triste, no me gustaba estar separada de él.

―Es que… bueno, los chicos dicen que las niñas son raras y gritonas, y si me acerco a ti se van a burlar de mí.

¿Era solo por eso por lo que no se acercaba?

―Pero yo no soy gritona ―él me conocía muy bien, no tenía por qué hacerle caso a esos niños apestosos― y creo que tampoco rara.

Me gustaban las galletas oreo sin la crema del centro, dormir arropada hasta la cabeza aunque me estuviera muriendo de calor, odiaba el licuado de fresa y la cátsup. Si era un poquito rara, Alice siempre me lo decía, pero Edward no tenía porque saberlo.

―Lo sé, pero… ―respiró hondo y se balanceó sobre sus pies, metiendo sus manos dentro de las bolsas de sus pantalones― Perdón, no quise hacer que te sintieras triste, si quieres podemos irnos a casa juntos.

―No puedo, Renée vendrá por mí.

Guardé bien la carta en mi mochila antes de cargarla sobre mi hombro.

Si papá llegaba a verla seguramente se enojaría mucho. Llegando a casa la escondería abajo del colchón de mi cama donde nadie pudiera encontrarla.

―Puedo mandarle un mensaje diciéndole que te irás conmigo, por favor. ―sacó su teléfono esperando a que aceptara.

De verdad quería que volviéramos a ser como antes, y no solo él lo deseaba, yo más que nadie. Sonreí dejando que le avisara a mi mamá. Unos minutos después no tardó en llegar la respuesta.

―Listo, vamos.

En su boca se formó esa sonrisa tan bonita que me encantaba.

―Vamos ―sonreí de vuelta contenta porque las cosas se hayan arreglado entre nosotros.

Caminamos por el pasillo mientras platicábamos de los últimos días. De su mochila sacó una barra de chocolate Kínder que partió a la mitad para compartirla conmigo.

― ¿De verdad el chocolate te recuerda a mí? ―Le pregunté dándole una mordida, era mi favorito y siempre lo compartíamos.

―Sip, es el color de tus ojos. ―Al decirlo sus cachetes se volvieron rojos. Sentí calor en mis mejillas también.

_Ese fue la primera vez que nos dimos cuenta que las cosas estaban cambiando, que los niños que éramos se estaban quedando atrás, que nuestra relación de mejores amigos a pesar de estarse afianzando también comenzaba a sufrir nuevas transformaciones…_

**.**

**15 años.**

**.**

_Seguí indagando en mi memoria hasta llegar a uno de los momentos más bochornosos de mi adolescencia. Lidiar con los cambios físicos y emocionales no fue una tarea fácil, en mí se dejó caer una gran bomba que explotó dejándome vulnerable frente a muchas cosas._

―Rose, es que no me gusta, se me ve todo ―desesperada intenté taparme la parte superior del bikini, lo odiaba, mucho.

Rosalie era amiga de Alice y mía, se había mudado el año pasado desde Oregon ya que su padre tenía negocios que atender aquí en Forks. Era un año mayor que yo y era muy bonita y segura de sí misma.

―Bella, tran-qui-la ―contestó palmeándome los hombros― estás muy linda, no entiendo de que tanto te preocupas. Además la depilación nos dejó estupendas.

Claro, como ella era súper feliz con sus pechos grandes y bien proporcionada anatomía, quería que las demás estuviésemos igual de satisfechas con la decisión de la madre naturaleza al darnos un cuerpo tan desarrollado.

Apenas y tengo quince años, no puedo acostumbrarme a esto, primero no tenía nada, estaba plana como una tabla de surf y ahora, ¡plaf! De repente tengo dos senos a la vista del ojo humano.

Son tan grandes que era imposible esconderlos, no me gustan, los odio y odio todavía más el periodo, me pongo triste y lloro por todo, me duelen las caderas y siento los senos como si me fuesen a explotar, además, tengo que admitir que siento algo extraño que no sé qué es y me desespero, ugg creo que ya me voy a poner a llorar otra vez.

Eso sin contar lo doloroso que fue hacerme el depilado. ¿Por qué las mujeres somos las que sufrimos por estas cosas y los hombres bien gracias?

―Es que me da pena ―admití a punto de soltar las primeras lágrimas― ahí van a estar los chicos y, y, y…

―Y Edward. Lo sé, y también sé que le vas a encantar ―acomodó un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja.

―No, yo no, Edward no... ―Avergonzada me mordí las uñas, un tic que aparecía cada vez que me ponía ansiosa.

―Mejor no me digas nada, ¿sí? Creo que tú y yo sabemos bien que es lo que sientes ―sonrió sin obligarme a contestar preguntas incómodas, me dio un lindo pareo rosa casi transparente que hacía juego con mi traje de baño de dos piezas de un color palo de rosa―. De verdad no hay nada de qué avergonzarse Bells, tienes un cuerpo por el que cualquier chica de nuestra edad moriría.

―Si tú lo dices ―me encogí de hombros resignada dejando que me pusiera brillo labial de fresa.

―Lo digo y lo sostengo, ahora vayamos con Alice porque si no bajamos ya, puede que se enoje y le salgan tres cabezas.

Respiré hondo y salimos del cuarto de Alice para bajar a la fiesta que se celebraba en el jardín. Hoy cumplía sus quince años, y aunque todo el mundo podría haber dado por hecho que ella querría una gran fiesta de ensueño, vestida de princesa, con limosina y toda esa parafernalia, al final, después de checar una y otra vez los pronósticos del tiempo para esta fecha, optó por una parrillada con amigos donde todos, y especialmente ella, se pudieran divertir sin ningún protocolo.

Como en pocas ocasiones sucedía en Forks, hoy el sol se había desperezado para salir de entre las nubes a iluminar y llenar de calidez nuestro muy constante clima frío y lluvioso, por lo tanto la alberca casi abandonada de la casa de los Cullen se prestaba para que la fiesta fuese aún más divertida. Mi mejor amiga estaba más que contenta con eso.

― ¡Bella! ¡Rose! ―Hablando de la festejada, al vernos no tardó en abalanzarse y rodearnos a cada una con un brazo― Por fin bajan, por poco subía a buscarlas, comenzaba a creer que se habían quedado encerradas en mi habitación o algo así.

―Tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente, nada importante ―Rose le guiñó un ojo peinando su ondulado cabello rubio.

A veces me gustaría tener la seguridad que ella demuestra, es tan linda que todos los chicos se le quedan mirando siempre que pasa cerca de ellos, y a ella no le importa, recibe los obsequios que le dan y a veces hasta sale al cine con uno de ellos. Normalmente se la pasa peleando con Emmett, uno de los mejores amigos de Edward, ambos se caen mal y en cualquier oportunidad que se les presenta se burlan uno del otro por cualquier tontería.

Rose era feliz demostrando cuanto había crecido, se sentía poderosa al saber que ya era grande y podía usar ropa más sofisticada escogida por ella y no por su mamá. Alice brincaba de alegría al saber que ahora tendría más privilegios, como por ejemplo: dormirse hasta tarde, más permisos para salir, aprendería a manejar ―Carlisle se lo había prometido, o para ser más exactos, ella se lo había hecho prometer― entre muchas otras cosas.

Y luego estoy yo, casi tengo los mismos beneficios que ellas, y sí, estoy feliz por ello, lo único con lo que aún no me acostumbro es con mi cuerpo. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Al parecer nada, tal vez algún día me opere y me haga los senos más pequeños, cualquier cosa con tal de pasar desapercibida.

La música sonaba alto pero permitía que la gente no tuviese problemas para conversar entre sí, en las esquinas globos en forma de estrella adornaban el lugar y a un costado Ángela, Bree, Jessica y algunos chicos se hacían cargo de la barbacoa que se cocinaba deliciosamente sobre la parrilla.

Tal vez era demasiada paranoia la mía, pero no podía dejar de sentir que todos me observaban y criticaban, agaché mi cabeza mientras que mis amigas y yo íbamos a sentarnos a la orilla de la alberca. A pesar de todo, era agradable de vez en cuando recibir los rayos del sol.

―Es sorprendente que Carlisle y Esme hayan aceptado dejarte hacer la fiesta sin ellos en casa ―metí los pies en el agua, estaba un poco fría pero me gustaba.

―Mi hermano me ayudó a convencerlos, les dijo que él se haría responsable de que la casa estuviera entera al final ―contestó colocándose sus lentes de sol.

― ¿Y dónde está nuestro querido héroe? ―Al mismo tiempo que Rose hablaba no perdía tiempo para untarse bronceador, sería una grosería fatal si desperdiciaba esta enorme oportunidad―. ¡Ah!, ya lo vi, está con Jasper, el tonto de Emmett y la bola de demás bobos, creí que le caía mal Mike Newton.

―Le cae mal, pero ya lo conocen, Edward es demasiado educado e inteligente como para tomarle importancia a gente que no vale la pena―. Instintivamente lo busqué con la mirada encontrándolo del otro lado de la alberca, bromeaba y reía sin preocupación alguna junto a sus amigos, su cabello bronce se veía húmedo y solo vestía un short de playa, suspiré al ver que no traía nada que cubriera la parte superior de su cuerpo, él era tan guapo. Y todas las tontas de la escuela se le quedaban viendo babeando como gatas en celo.

De pronto al sentirse observado su mirada se posó sobre mí, me sonrió cariñosamente y levantó una mano para saludarme, hice lo mismo gustosa, me guiñó un ojo y sin poder evitarlo me largué a reír. Era increíble la manera en la que me sentía con él, nunca incómoda como con el resto, jamás avergonzada, era mi mejor amigo y lo quería como a nadie.

Si tan solo él supiera…

Éramos dos personas totalmente diferentes, los niños que jugaban a casarse ya eran pasado, crecimos, y aunque el amor está latente hay cosas que cambian, los prejuicios aparecen y el miedo al rechazo también, pero eso sí, pueden pasar cientos de cosas, el mundo puede cambiar y girar miles de veces, pero nunca, ni siquiera en las siguientes vidas, dejaríamos de querernos y ser los mejores amigos.

―Siempre y cuando no se metan contigo, ¿verdad Bells? ―Preguntó Alice riendo junto a Rose―. En especial Mike.

―Conmigo porque somos mejores amigos, contigo porque eres su hermana y con Rose porque es su amiga también ―rodé los ojos sin prestarles tanta atención, siempre se la pasaban insinuando cosas, ya debería estar acostumbrada―. A las tres nos quiere y defiende por igual.

―Si, si, lo que tú digas, aún recuerdo lo que te dije cuando teníamos cinco años, tú y yo algún día seremos cuñadas. No lo olvides.

―Eso es indiscutible Alice, ―secundó Rose, ya comenzaban las dos la historia de siempre― el único inconveniente aquí es que ninguno de los dos da su brazo a torcer, es más que obvio que se gustan, nada más mira como babean creyendo que nadie se da cuenta de cómo se ven, ¿cuándo es que lo van a admitir Bells?

Me hice la desentendida y me levanté de mal humor, ya no quería escucharlas.

―Voy por algo para tomar, ahora regreso.

Fui hasta la hielera y le pedí una coca cola a Ben, esperé a que terminara de servir la de una chica antes de que me diera mi vaso.

―Hola Bella, veo que estás muuy bien hoy ―la repugnante voz de Mike Newton llegó a mis oídos. ¡Dios, por favor no! ¡Otra vez, no! ―, me estaba preguntando si te gustaría…

Estaba harta de su acoso, me caía mal, y de tantas veces que he rechazado su invitación para salir, de un tiempo para acá el tipo adquirió una actitud burlona y hasta ofensiva hacia a mí. Las chicas insistían en que le dijera a Edward, pero obviamente no estaba de acuerdo con eso no quería que terminara peleándose con Mike, desde que tengo uso de razón existen rencillas entre ellos y ni siquiera recuerdo por qué.

― ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me interesa salir contigo? ―Lo miré reprimiendo mis ganas de golpearlo.

― ¿Y tú cuando vas a entender que Cullen nunca te verá más que como una amiga?

Algo dentro de mí se resquebrajó.

―No me interesa nada de lo que tú digas, ¡solo déjame en paz! ―Murmuré apretando los dientes para no llorar, lo único que quería era salir corriendo.

―Mike, deja a Bella tranquila ―Ben me puso una mano sobre el hombro llevándome un paso atrás―. No creo que quieras tener problemas con Edward.

― ¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Siempre Cullen tiene que estar en todo! ―Levantó las manos enojado y rojo del coraje para después jalarme fuerte del brazo― Bella, lo único que te estoy pidiendo es una oportunidad para salir, ¡deja de ser tan presumida y acepta!

― ¡SUELTALA!

En un instante era sacudida por Newton y al segundo siguiente estaba libre de su agarre, en un rápido y suave movimiento Edward me colocó tras su espalda antes de empujar a un sorprendido Mike.

Al escuchar los gritos la gente comenzó a aglomerarse a nuestro alrededor.

― ¡Deja de meterte donde no te llaman Cullen! ¡Si no fuera por ti, ella ya habría aceptado salir conmigo!

Grité horrorizada al ver como Mike se abalanzaba sobre Edward con el puño dispuesto a golpearlo, este se echó para atrás pero se vio imposibilitado de dar más pasos al toparse con el cúmulo de gente, por lo que alcanzó a recibir un golpe en la boca que lo hizo tambalearse un poco.

― ¡Basta, ya por favor! ―Grité con lágrimas en los ojos, Emmett y Jasper llegaron en ese momento agarrando a los dos chicos antes de que terminaran matándose.

Pero Edward tenía otros planes, como toro enjaulado forcejeó con Jasper y se fue de lleno contra Mike, proporcionándole un puñetazo directo en la cara que hizo que casi cayera al piso si no fuera porque Emmett lo sostuvo fuerte.

― ¡¿Cuándo vas a entender tú, idiota, que ella no quiere nada contigo?! ¡Si me entero que sigues molestándola juro que te irá mucho peor! ¡Ahora, lárgate de mi casa!

Sin darle oportunidad a hablar los chicos se llevaron a Newton que sangraba por la nariz, Edward aún enojado caminaba de un lado a otro, se detuvo y mirando feo a todos hizo que el circulo que se había formado se deshiciera haciendo que los invitados siguieran con la fiesta.

― ¡Bella! ―Alice llegó corriendo hasta mi cubriéndome con sus brazos― ¿Estás bien? ¡Te dije que debíamos decirle a Edward que Newton no dejaba de molestarte!

― ¿Qué? ¿O sea que no es la primera vez que ese imbécil te falta el respeto de esa manera? ―Edward se dirigió a mí casi echando chispas.

Rose acarició mi cabello para tranquilizarme.

―Alice, lo hecho, hecho está, deja de echarle más leña al fuego.

―Bueno ya, vamos a tranquilizarnos todos ―mi amiga suspiró mirando a su hermano― Edward, estás sangrando.

Volví mi mirada a él y recordé el golpe que le había alcanzado a dar Mike en su boca, por la sangre en la comisura supongo que le abrió el labio o algo así.

―Ven conmigo, voy a limpiarte esa herida ―lo arrastré del brazo adentro de la casa mirando de reojo a mis amigas quienes de inmediato comprendieron y nos dejaron solos.

En la cocina hice que se sentara en una silla y fui por el botiquín que Esme siempre guardaba en la alacena. Con un algodón empapado de alcohol comencé a limpiarlo, hacía muecas por el ardor pero no lo dejé levantarse hasta que terminamos, menos mal que solo había sido un pequeño corte.

Sin pensarlo lo abracé y escondí mi rostro en su pecho. Tenerlo cerca era mi antídoto y a la vez mi veneno. Me relajaba pero también provocaba cosas extrañas dentro de mí.

―Lo siento Edward, esto es mi culpa.

Abrazó mi cuerpo exhalando sobre mi cabello, afianzó mi cara con sus dos manos hasta hacerme mirarlo a los ojos.

―No digas eso, ¿de acuerdo? Me importas y no voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño, mucho menos ese estúpido. ―Besó mi frente detenidamente― Ahora, por favor déjame ver esa sonrisa tuya que tanto me gusta.

―Está bien. ―Sonreí un poquito, ganándome ahora un beso en la punta de la nariz.

―Hermosa. ―Me estrechó fuerte, su piel junto a la mía me daba calor. Y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. ―Estás preciosa con ese traje de baño, aunque no me gusta cómo se te quedan viendo.

―Tonto. ―Reí nerviosa propinándole un leve manotazo en el pecho.

Se carcajeó, caminando todavía abrazándome hasta el sofá de la sala donde nos dejamos caer.

― ¿Te quedarás esta noche? Tengo ganas de hablar contigo hasta tarde.

―Ed, siempre hablamos hasta tarde cuando vengo a las pijamadas de Alice, incluso por teléfono, también platicamos en las mañanas rumbo a la escuela, en la salida y de vez en cuando antes de cada comida.

Eso era cierto, y ahora que me daba cuenta nunca me había puesto a pensar en la cantidad de tiempo que pasábamos juntos. Yo lo sabía todo sobre él, sus temores, sus alegrías y actualmente también sus tristezas, o como él las llamaba también, 'sus bajones'.

Últimamente no se sentía muy bien y eso me preocupaba; yo también sentía ese vacío en mi interior y no sabía a qué se debía. Era algo que nos unía, que compartíamos y que nos hacía comprendernos el doble de lo que ya lo hacíamos.

―Eso es porque eres mi conciencia, no sé qué haría sin ti ―sus ojos verdes refulgían intensos.

―Y tú eres mi inconsciente, me conoces mejor que yo misma.

― ¿Entonces te quedarás?

Sonreí sintiéndome completa como cada vez que lo tenía cerca.

―Me quedaré.

.

.

.

― ¿Edward? ―Llamé tras la puerta volviendo a tocar.

― ¡Ya voy Bells! ¡Espera un segundo! ―Fruncí el ceño― Listo, ya puedes entrar.

Giré el pomo y entreabrí la puerta asomándome a su habitación, no vi nada extraño, salvo que él se levantó y se fue al baño cuando yo iba entrando.

―Ahorita vengo, no tardo ―ni siquiera se volteó para decírmelo. La puerta del baño se cerró dejándome mucho más desconcertada que antes.

Suerte que Rose y Alice ya estaban dormidas, de otra manera no habría podido escaparme.

Me senté en la mullida cama a esperarlo, amaba este lugar y tenía la gran fortuna de ser bien recibida ya que el dueño era sumamente estricto con quien dejaba entrar. Era como su santuario sagrado y Edward era bastante celoso de él.

Había libros esparcidos a montones por todos lados, el librero de caoba no era suficiente, en el escritorio, en los buros a los lados de la cama, en el suelo, en las esquinas, estaban en todas partes. Lo único ordenado era el estante que ocupaba toda una pared, en él pulcramente se encontraba toda una colección de cds acomodados por fechas y otra de dvds apilados por orden alfabético.

Me deshice de mis ballerinas y me acomodé mejor sobre la cama, al levantar una de las almohadas una botella de cerveza vacía quedó al descubierto, Edward no tomaba, nunca lo había hecho. Tomé el control remoto para encender la tele, encontraría algo interesante en lo que regresaba y después le preguntaría desde cuando tomaba alcohol.

La pantalla se encendió y me quedé estática al darme cuenta de lo que apareció frente a mí.

¡Jesús!

Tragué saliva anonadada y parpadee aturdida captando tanto movimiento. Y los sonidos que esa pareja hacían. Así que de eso se trataba…

¡Besar… ahí!

¡Por Dios! No lo podía creer.

Pensé que Rose solo estaba bromeando cuando nos habló sobre esto a Alice y a mí, pero ahora veo que eso si se pude hacer. Y Edward lo sabe.

De pronto lo sentí sentarse a mi lado. Miré su rostro, sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas y algo en sus ojos se había transformado.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta. Se acercó más a mi costado hasta que nuestras piernas estuvieron juntas y su mano voló a mi rodilla desnuda, él estaba tan cerca que sentía su aliento en mi rostro, era dulce y olía ligeramente a alcohol. Ese 'algo' extraño que siempre sentía cuando lo tenía cerca, apareció dentro de mí.

―Bella, yo, a mí no… no me gusta como…como te miran los demás tipos. Lo odio.

―A mí, ta-tampoco me gusta como Kate y todas las de la escuela se te quedan viendo. ―Admití muerta de vergüenza.

―Tú eres mía. Y yo soy tuyo, ¿verdad? ―Preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

Asentí lentamente, mi respiración medio acelerada aumentó aún más cuando Edward pasó su lengua por su labio inferior y con decisión se aproximó a mí. No sabía que esperar hasta que su boca fue a parar a mi cuello, me dio varios besos húmedos y después, con sus dientes clavados en mi piel comenzó a succionar.

Abrí los ojos y la boca en shock.

Algo dentro de mí se sacudió, y me puse completamente roja cuando sonidos extraños como los de la película en la tele salieron de mi garganta sin mi permiso. Rápidamente me cubrí tratando de acallarlos.

Edward se separó y como que, volviendo en sí, tomó el control remoto y apagó la televisión. Sentado en la cama colocó los brazos sobre sus piernas frotándose la cara una y otra vez.

Por mi parte y apenas dándome cuenta, pasaba mis dedos con cuidado por el lugar donde hace un minuto estuvo su boca.

―Edward…

No sabía ni que decir, lo único que se me venía a la mente era su nombre.

―Da-dame un segundo. ―Contestó dando respiraciones profundas.

Después de no mucho me miró y me sonrió como si nada. Me ofreció su mano y con la misma confianza de siempre la tomé, hizo a un lado las sábanas y me invitó a entrar a la cama.

Edward apagó la luz y después se reunió conmigo. Esto ya se parecía más a lo que siempre hacíamos antes de comenzar con nuestras largas conversaciones nocturnas.

Rápidamente nos enfrascamos en el tema principal que siempre nos traía dando vueltas. Nuestro vacío.

Hablamos por horas y horas sobre cómo nos sentíamos y la forma en la que la gente parecía no entendernos.

En algún momento de la madrugada mis ojos ya pesados se fueron cerrando, Ed besó mi frente y murmuró algo que esperaba recordar cuando despertara.

―Procura que Charlie no vea lo que te hice.

_Y aunque me costó trabajo hice lo que me pidió, más por su vida que por la mía, si Charlie se enteraba de que él era el causante de esa marca no lo dejaría ir vivo, tuve que usar infinidad de bufandas y cuellos de tortuga cuando jamás en mi vida me había puesto uno. Edward me hacía hacer cosas fuera de lo normal… _

_Y lo peor de todo es que me gustaba. Y lo _sigue_ haciendo._

* * *

**Después de un tiempo regreso con el segundo capítulo que tanto me pidieron, estos pequeños tenían tanto que contar que por culpa de ellos me salieron 61 hojas, ¿pueden creerlo?, no quise dejar todo eso en este cap. ya que era demasiado, por lo tanto lo dividí en 3 partes, esta es la primera, la segunda la subo en la semana. **

**Como leyeron al principio Alexandra me ayudó a betear, le estoy inmensamente agradecida por ello.**

**Muchas gracias a todo por su apoyo, gracias por sus reviews, a quienes no tienen cuenta déjenme decirles que me frustra no poder contestarles, así que sería agradable si me dejan su correo en un PM, si no igualmente no hay problema.**

**¿Les gustó la evolución de Edward y Bella?, los invito a que me lo cuenten por medio de un review ;)**

**Fa.**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Gracias a Alexandra Marroqui por ser mi beta y aguantar mis ataques de perfeccionismo. Lol**

* * *

******Sweet innocence.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**17 años.**

**.**

Cantando a todo pulmón interpretábamos '_Moves like Jagger_', Alice intentó hacer el solo de Christina Aguilera y solo se ganó una estruendosa carcajada proveniente de todos nuestros amigos dentro del nuevo auto de Edward.

Pasó infinidad de semanas cortando el césped de Esme, sacando la basura de su casa, limpiando la pecera y lavando los autos tanto de su madre como de su padre para conseguir el dinero y cumplir uno de sus sueños. Comprarse su primer auto. Un hermoso Audi de color plata.

Obviamente no fue suficiente con lo que ganó, pero el trato que hizo con Carlisle constaba en hacer la mitad de trabajo duro para sentir el esfuerzo que conlleva ganarse las cosas por uno mismo, y la otra parte la pondría él como regalo adelantado de graduación, Edward aceptó inmediatamente y hoy disfrutaba a lo grande de su nuevo juguete.

Llegamos a la disco en la que se celebraría la fiesta de bienvenida de los alumnos de intercambio que venían a pasar tres meses de curso en nuestra escuela, ya llevaban una semana en Forks pero hoy viernes era el día en que oficialmente los directivos festejarían a los chicos extranjeros. Claro está que lo que querían era quedar bien, Forks ya era demasiado aburrido como para darles una tan rápida mala impresión, por lo que debían animarlos un poco para que no rogaran por ser enviados luego de haber puesto un pie en este verdusco lugar.

Bajamos del auto y fuimos hasta la entrada donde nos dejaron ingresar en un dos por tres, la escuela tomó la acertada decisión de pedir que cerraran el local para clientela que no fuera de la escuela. Así que ahora aquí estoy, mi primera vez en una disco y dispuesta a pasármela bien. Charlie no sabe que estoy aquí, mi mamá, Esme, Alice, Rose, los chicos y yo hicimos un complot para hacerle creer que como cada viernes estaría en una pijamada en casa de los Cullen.

Amo a mi papá pero a veces no se quita la pose de jefe de policía ni siquiera conmigo. Con decir que a pesar de los más de trece años conociéndolo, Edward todavía sigue manteniendo cierta distancia con él. Algo completamente tonto porque papá era bueno e inofensivo, solo que a veces le salía un poquito su lado sobreprotector y enojón cuando se trataba de mí.

Una vez adentro sin perder el tiempo nos fuimos a la pista a bailar, era divertido moverse y sentirse perdido entre todo un mar de gente, dejarse llevar con el sonido estridente y rítmico de la música. Después de varias canciones nos fuimos a sentar a uno de los cómodos sofás en la segunda planta, desde donde se podía distinguir la barra y a la gente bailando.

Edward, Jasper y Emmett como los caballeros que eran, claro cuando les convenía, fueron por algunas bebidas, las chicas y yo nos encontrábamos sedientas y con ganas de recargar fuerzas para volver a pararnos a bailar. Reíamos como locas por uno de los chistes malos de Rose cuando uno de los chicos de intercambio se acercó.

―Hola, soy James, ¿puedo sentarme? ―Inmediatamente supimos que era el inglés del que todas las chicas chachareaban esta semana, yo no lo conocía, no compartíamos clases, asumía que solo Alice gozaba de su compañía en cálculo.

El tipo era guapo, rubio, ojos azules y cuerpo musculoso, parecía agradable, pero físicamente aparentaba superficialidad.

―Claro que si James, siéntate, es un gusto conocerte. ―Como no, Rose siempre de coqueta, ni porque ahora mantenía una relación de amor odio con Emmett― Yo soy Rosalie, ella es Alice y la que está a tu lado es Bella.

Nos besó a cada una en la mejilla y con un carisma nato comenzó a contarnos sobre su lugar de nacimiento. Las tres estábamos fascinadas, además un acento como el suyo era incapaz de pasarse de largo, era demasiado encantador.

― ¿A alguna de ustedes le gustaría bailar? ―Preguntó ilusionado, la verdad es que era muy amigable, me caía bien.

―Yo tengo que ir por algo de tomar pero… ―Rose se paró dando su excusa en el proceso.

―Si quieres puedo ir yo ―se ofreció educadamente James.

―Oh no, no te preocupes, yo voy rápido ―argumentó y se fue.

―Yo tengo que ir al tocador, me urge ―Alice se levantó e hizo un gesto de que no aguantaba más― pero puedes bailar con Bella, de hecho está sonando su canción favorita.

¡Mentirosa!

Y salió disparada. Se fueron. Las dos. Dejándome sola con un extraño.

Y los chicos no regresaban con las bebidas. ¡Rayos!

― ¿No te importa que bailemos una canción verdad?

Se puso de pie tendiéndome la mano, se notaba que de verdad ansiaba otra cosa que no fuese estar sentado.

Aturdida por la repentina encrucijada, voluntariamente a fuerzas acepté.

Ya me las pagarían, par de brujas.

Al principio fue un tanto incómodo, apenas y lo acababa de conocer pero James poseía el don de hacer reír a la gente a pesar de su característico humor ácido, a los diez minutos ya me tenía riendo a mandíbula batiente, además no bailaba nada mal, su compañía era muy divertida y revitalizadora. El que de vez en cuando pusiera sus manos en mi cintura ya no era tan molesto como al comienzo.

Dos canciones más tarde pedí regresar a la mesa, ya no aguantaba los altos tacones que me obligaron a usar mis amigas. Solté una fuerte carcajada por la última anécdota que me contaba James cuando me detuve en seco.

Todos en la mesa nos observaban quietos, Edward nos miraba a James y a mí fijamente, sus facciones mostraban furia y descontrol. La característica sonrisa y mirada cálida que siempre mantenía para mí ya no estaban, en su lugar una línea recta y dura delineaba su boca, el verde de sus ojos antes afable se tornó a algo más oscuro y desesperado.

Se levantó casi furibundo llegando hasta mí y tomándome del brazo, pero procurando no hacerme daño, me acercó a él.

―Tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente ―musitó con los dientes rechinando y como todo un energúmeno.

― ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás borracho o qué? ―Intenté que solo él me escuchara, que pena con James que solo observaba la escena confundido.

¿Y yo que había hecho? No tenía ni la más mínima idea. Edward estaba demente.

―James, te presento a Emmett, Jasper y Edward ―Alice rompió el hielo y le dio un empujoncito a Jazz para que se levantara a saludar, Emm le siguió y comprendiendo ambos, sacaron rápidamente un tema para hacerle platica.

―Vámonos de aquí. ―El cavernícola parado todavía a mi lado no me soltaba para irme a sentar. Sospechaba que esto no terminaría ahora.

― ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ―exclamé enojada jalando mi brazo para que me dejara libre―. ¿Cómo se van a ir los chicos después? Todos hemos venido en tu auto.

―No me importa.

Y con esas palabras me arrastró abriéndose paso entre la gente. Por más que le gritaba e insultaba no me prestó ni la más mínima atención. Por su culpa mi humor alegre se fue por el caño, estaba furiosa, molesta, casi muerta del coraje y a punto de un aneurisma.

― ¡Eres un idiota, suéltame! ¡Edward me estás lastimando! ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?!

Lo encaré al llegar al auto, golpeé su pecho con fuerza y por fin me soltó, abruptamente me metió al auto y cerró la puerta de un portazo, que por la mueca que hizo estoy segura que le dolió hasta el fondo de su pobre y bipolar corazón. ¡Se lo tenía bien merecido! ¡Dramático hijo de…! No, alto ahí, Esme no era la culpable de nada.

Jamás lo había visto así. Es enojón, de acuerdo, se ha peleado con Newton algunas veces, pero de ahí a explotar de esta forma, nunca, y mucho menos conmigo.

Frenético entró al auto y sin tiempo a más palabras aceleró hasta hacer chirriar las llantas en la carretera. El clima a nuestro alrededor era tenso, un hervidero donde al final nadie podría salir vivo. Asustada por la alta velocidad en la que iba me aferré a mi asiento pidiéndole al cielo que pronto llegáramos a dónde sea que este loco me llevara. Todo estaba oscuro y no podía distinguir nada más allá de las luces del auto.

Dio un volantazo y de golpe nos detuvimos, se bajó rodeando el frente del coche hasta llegar a abrir mi puerta y jalarme de la mano.

― ¡No me toques! ―Me bajé desprendiéndome de su agarre― ¡Tonto, descerebrado!

Estábamos en la playa de la Push y al tocar la arena casi me caigo por los altos tacones, Edward me atrapó y me estabilizó, solo eso me faltaba, que el villano se convirtiera en héroe. Viéndolo todo rojo lo empujé y caminé para alejarme de su lado.

― ¡Isabella, ven acá! ¡Maldita sea, deja de comportarte como una niña! ―Gritoneó pisándome los talones.

Caminé lo más rápido posible hasta llegar al muelle, donde ya no había salida, me detuve y me di la vuelta.

― ¿Qué yo me comporto como una niña? ¡Dime entonces, ¿qué clase de comportamiento estás teniendo tú ahora mismo?! ―Lo señalé acusadoramente― ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué estás así! ¡Imbécil! ¡Neardental!

― ¡Inmadura! ¡Deja de actuar como si no supieras nada! ―Se detuvo a un metro de distancia, desaliñado, con la camisa de fuera, las mangas arremangadas, los primeros tres botones abiertos, el cabello alborotado y el rostro distorsionado del coraje.

Completamente sexy.

Pero no debió decir eso.

Casi echando espuma por la boca, me saqué un zapato y con todas mis fuerzas se lo lancé. El muy astuto esquivó mi tiro y en dos zancadas me detuvo de tirarle el segundo, me lo quitó y sin ninguna piedad lo arrojó al agua.

¡Los _Jimmy choo_ de Alice!

La sangre me hervía, sentía el pecho apretado y la respiración era caliente y dificultosa. Me fui sobre él y comencé a golpearlo con los puños, forcejeamos iracundos sin ninguna tregua.

― ¡No sé por qué te enojas! ¡Llegas, me sacas arrastrando lejos de mis amigos y luego me traes hasta aquí solo para gritarme!

― ¡Ahora resulta que no tienes idea de por qué me enojo! ―Frustrado levantó los brazos al aire y sin darme tiempo a alejarme volvió a sostenerme exasperado― ¡Primero llego a la mesa y no estás, y cuando veo estás toda emocionada bailando con ese pendejo! ¡Y para terminar dejas que te manosee como si nada!

Uy, Edward había roto su propia regla de no decir groserías frente a mí ni frente a ninguna otra chica.

― ¡No me estaba manoseando! ―Ya no podía más, tanto enojo dentro de mi provocó que lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, con fuerza me deshice de él y di dos pasos hasta quedar al borde del muelle, estaba cansada y mi voz era ronca― Escúchame bien Edward, no tienes ningún derecho de tratarme de esta manera, ¡no me lo merezco!

― ¡Te amo maldita sea! ¡Tengo todo el derecho porque tú eres mía!

Y sin más, con su mano en mi nuca chocó sus labios contra los míos.

Su boca se movió avasallante, robándome el aliento completamente, aspiré hondo para llenar mis pulmones de oxígeno y aprovechó esa oportunidad para que su lengua descubriera nuevos rumbos. Gemí como loca al sentir como su lengua y la mía se encontraban, torpes y enérgicas primero, tímidas y dulces después, descubriéndose por primera vez.

Mi primer beso.

_Mi primer beso verdadero._

Moviendo mi cabeza para cambiar a una mejor posición subí los brazos hasta su cuello, los suyos abrazaron mi cintura acercándome posesivos a su cuerpo.

―Mía, mía, ―murmuro dándome pequeños besos húmedos― solo mía.

― ¿De verdad, me amas? ―Me separé reticente juntando nuestras frentes― contéstame Edward.

Su respiración era tan irregular como las olas del mar deslizándose por entre las rocas.

― ¿Después de tantos años todavía lo dudas?

―Si es así, entonces, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Pudimos ahorrarnos todo esto. ―Yo sufriendo creyendo que él no me quería de la misma manera y ahora, años después, me entero de lo cegados que estábamos los dos.

―Por imbécil. Mi cerebro y mi corazón siempre han sabido que tú eres mía, estoy programado para quererte. Tú eres mía y yo soy tuyo, ¿recuerdas? Eso es mucho más que ser solo novios, lo nuestro va más allá de eso ―afianzó mis mejillas con sus manos para dar más énfasis a las palabras, todos sus gestos delataban convicción y sinceridad―. Tu eres mi conciencia, sabes del sentimiento que he tenido desde hace algún tiempo, el vacío que sentía dentro de mí…

―Sentías que algo te faltaba ―murmuré interrumpiéndolo, recordando las pláticas en las que siempre me hablaba desolado sobre el tema, conversaciones en las que muchas veces yo terminaba llorando preguntándole y preguntándome que era ese hueco que yo también sentía en mi interior.

―Sí, como a ti. Y justo hoy que vi como te divertías con aquel imbécil ese vacío se intensificó, fue tan grande la brecha… Nunca me había sentido tan perdido como en ese momento. Ahora sé que eso que me faltaba eras tú.

Se escuchaba tan desesperado que inmediatamente tuve la necesidad de consolarlo.

―Pero yo siempre te he pertenecido, así como tú siempre me has pertenecido a mí. ―Acariciando su pecho y su torso, permití que besara con brevedad mis labios, fácilmente podría acostumbrarme a esto.

―Pero no es lo mismo tenerte ahí, que tenerte aquí, en mis brazos ―me apretó más fuerte― y saber que nadie nos puede separar. Quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa, que a nadie le quede la menor duda de que estamos más juntos que nunca.

Sonreí, imaginándome el nuevo panorama que se avecinaba. Estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de que permaneciéramos juntos de aquí en adelante.

― ¿Estás dispuesto a correr ese riesgo con Charlie? ―Sonreí burlona.

―Por ti estoy dispuesto a dar un brinco de la tierra hasta la luna.

Un cosquilleo me recorrió entera, que él dijera esas cosas lograba que mi corazón se hinchara inmensamente contra mis costillas.

Atraje su boca hasta la mía y lo besé con intensidad, expresando con eso todas las emociones que revoloteaban en mí ser.

―Te amo, ¿me escuchas? Te amo. ―Le confesé por primera vez. Sus ojos verdes brillaron como nunca antes y con emoción volvió a darme uno de los millones de besos que nos esperaban en el futuro.

Era tan liberador decir algo que llevas guardando desde siempre. Le he dicho infinidad de veces 'te quiero', así como él me los ha dicho a mí, pero está era la primera vez que admitíamos nuestro amor.

_Y justamente en el muelle en el que nos conocimos. Donde jugamos por primera vez a ser novios._

_Ese viejo muelle que ha sido testigo de nuestra historia._

**.**

**19 años.**

**.**

Terminé de aplicarme la crema humectante por todo el cuerpo y me dispuse a cambiarme de ropa, esta noche no saldríamos a ninguna parte, seríamos solo mi novio y yo en mi departamento disfrutando de nuestra compañía.

Hace un mes que comenzamos clases en la universidad y entre tanto ajetreo y acostumbrarse a la nueva rutina y ciudad, Edward y yo no habíamos podido pasar tiempo de calidad que nos liberara del estrés.

Entramos juntos a la universidad de Seattle, a mí siempre me ha gustado dibujar y crear cosas nuevas, por lo tanto me decidí por diseño grafico, él en cambio amaba los números y siempre había querido estudiar economía y finanzas. Nuestros padres se lo tomaron bien, el único que estuvo un poco reticente a la idea de nosotros dos juntos en la misma universidad y la misma ciudad fue Charlie, al final hizo prometer a Edward que me cuidaría con su vida, por supuesto mi novio aceptó gustoso esa tarea.

Algo llevaba tiempo rondando en mi mente y Edward y yo hablaríamos de ello, de manera que esta noche teníamos algunos asuntos pendientes que solucionar. Me vestí con unos cacheteros y una blusita de seda que usaba para dormir, había aprendido a aceptar mi cuerpo, que tu novio te dijera que su parte favorita de ti eran los senos era un buen aliciente para subirte el autoestima a niveles insospechados.

Edward me hace sentir sexy, especial y amada, hace que me sienta realmente como una mujer, como su mujer. Jamás creí que se podría amar de esta manera, lo amo más que a nadie en este mundo y los dos luchamos día a día para que nuestra relación perdure.

Vivíamos en los departamentos de la universidad los cuales estaban separados de punta a punta por cuestiones ciertamente estratégicas, hombres con hombres y mujeres con mujeres. Era de esperarse que no quisieran fiestas escandalosas por las noches, orgías o embarazos sorpresas, grupos de jóvenes hormonales podrían dar como resultado situaciones inimaginables.

Aunque bueno, a veces Edward se quedaba a dormir, me contó que como en todo aquí también existían las buenas transacciones, un par de dólares para el prefecto, un chico como dos años mayor y asunto arreglado.

Yo vivía con mi compañera Bree, una chica muy linda de cabello castaño y sonrisa infantil que pronto se convirtió en mi amiga, hoy ella iría con su novio Alec, que casualmente era compañero de departamento de Edward. Nos llevábamos muy bien los cuatro, ellos eran amigables y también eran originarios de otro lugar, Olympia que de hecho estaba a casi tres horas de Forks.

Extrañaba a mis amigos pero al ingresar a la universidad tuvimos que separarnos, aunque cabe destacar que cada quince días sin falta regresábamos a Forks para juntarnos y visitar a nuestros padres.

Tres golpes en la puerta me alertaron de que Edward ya estaba aquí, corriendo fui a abrir y al verlo me le eché encima como un mono araña, reímos entre besos y cerró la puerta con el pie antes de llevarme a mi habitación, no queríamos que luego Bree se encontrara con sorpresas en la sala.

―Te he extrañado ―murmuró sobre mi boca dejándonos caer en la cama.

Quedamos de costado mirándonos frente a frente, abrazados como dos lapas sin dejar ningún espacio de por medio.

―Yo más, mucho más. ―Sonreí dándole un besito en la nariz― ¿Te gustaría que pidiéramos una pizza para cenar en lo que vemos una película, jugamos algún juego de mesa o hacemos algo en particular?

Hizo como si lo pensara mucho, sonrió y después bajó su rostro hasta mi clavícula donde su lengua dibujó círculos y sus dientes mordisquearon un poco.

―En realidad, sí que quiero hacer algo en particular.

Su mano acarició mi mejilla, mi cabello, dibujó una línea de fuego por mi brazo, mi cintura y gustosa recorrió toda mi pierna desnuda.

―Me encanta como se ven estos en ti ―dijo metiendo la mano bajo mi cachetero de encaje. Suspiré de satisfacción juntando otra vez su boca a la mía―. Pero mis favoritos son estos, ―murmuró contra mi boca mientras deslizaba suavemente la mano por debajo de mi blusa hasta llegar a mis senos y apretujar uno cariñosamente ―hum, y no hay nada de por medio, me gusta. ―Entre gemidos producidos por sus caricias volvimos a besarnos― Tengo tantas ganas de ti, de tu cuerpo, no creo que pueda soportarlo más.

Sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba, y que bueno que trajo a colación el tema porque yo aún no me decidía a sacarlo.

Me aparté unos centímetros, y con un poco de nerviosismo jugué con el cuello de su camisa.

―Sobre eso, no creo que haya algún problema, ya estoy tomando las pastillas que me dio la doctora ―besé su mentón sin poder evitarlo― quiero hacerlo tanto como tú.

―Ovejita, ¿acaso me estás haciendo una propuesta indecorosa? ―la sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro fue seductora, sus ojos me miraban risueños.

Me sonrojé increíblemente, habíamos pasado tantas cosas juntos que era sorprendente la facilidad con la que él siempre lograba sacar mi lado más tímido.

Suspiré y me armé de valor para contestarle.

―No solo te lo estoy proponiendo, ahora mismo estoy usando todo mi poder para seducirte, dime, ¿te sientes seducido?

Sin esperar respuesta atraje la palma de su mano y la dejé descansar sobre uno de mis pechos aún cubiertos por mi blusa, mostrándole con eso la forma en la que mi cuerpo reaccionaba a su simple presencia, en respuesta le dio un suave pero prometedor apretón que desató mi ansiedad por su boca provocando que lo atrajera hacia mí y buscara sus labios en un voraz beso, un gutural gemido salió deseoso desde el fondo de su garganta.

Hace una semana Edward me había acompañado con la ginecóloga, para asesorarnos con respecto a cuál era la mejor opción de anticonceptivos.

Desde que comenzamos a ser novios, unas ganas tremendas y enloquecedoras de besarnos y tocarnos aparecieron. Nos deteníamos porque algo en nuestras cabezas siempre nos decía que Charlie podía descubrirnos y entonces sí, adiós novio mío.

No quería ni imaginar que hubiese hecho papá al darse cuenta que Edward y yo estábamos teniendo sexo en su casa, o en casa de mi mejor amiga donde se suponía iba solo a pijamadas o a hacer tareas; si de por sí no le cayó muy bien enterarse que su pequeña y única hija de quince años tenía novio, ahora saber que manteníamos relaciones seguro le provocaba un paro cardiaco.

Por lo tanto, lo mejor que pudimos hacer fue esperar a que llegara la hora de marcharnos a la universidad, oh dulce espera, casi hacemos combustión espontánea al no poder terminar como queríamos.

No voy a mentir, tuvimos nuestros buenos momentos, toqueteos apasionados bajo la ropa, besos deliciosamente húmedos y video llamadas demasiado sensuales, cosas que quedaron en mi memoria como un buen recuerdo y que experimenté al lado de la persona a la que más amo.

Y ahora ambos estamos listos para dar el siguiente paso, no existía nada que nos detuviera, queríamos hacerlo y esta era nuestra noche.

Nos miramos intensamente aceptando el compromiso que era redescubrir nuestros cuerpos por primera vez, lentamente, por completo, sin miedo ni nada que nos detuviera, tomándonos nuestro tiempo y amándonos sin medida.

Él se quitó los zapatos empujándolos con sus propios talones mientras yo con dedos trémulos, le desabroché el pantalón ayudándole a quitárselo, y sin darme tiempo a que yo lo hiciera él se sacó la camisa por la cabeza quedando solo en unos bóxers _Calvin Klein_ que le quedaban justos y perfectos. Se volvió a recostar y con premura buscó mis labios, un gemido instantáneo escapó desde mi seca garganta, ya comenzaba a perder los estribos como cada vez que me tocaba.

Deseosa me subí a horcajadas sobre su torso, nos besamos impacientes y después su boca bajó poco a poco desde mi cuello hasta mi clavícula, su nariz inspiraba hondo, disfrutando de mi aroma y saboreando cada centímetro a su alcance, su lengua comenzó a hacer su magia aun sobre la tela y sus manos me apretaban más hacia su rostro. En un impulso sus dedos fueron hasta el cuello de mi blusa y de un fuerte tirón la rasgó en dos, dejando al descubierto la piel cremosa de mis pechos, sin ningún remordimiento me quitó por completo lo que quedaba de la prenda y la aventó a alguna parte de la habitación.

Como un hambriento se aferró a mi figura, besando y succionando todo a su paso, lo único que podía hacer yo era gemir en cada uno de sus movimientos y apretarme más a su cuerpo si era posible, obligándolo a no parar con lo que hacía, jalando su cabello para no dejarlo ir. Necesitaba más, mucho más o perdería el sentido.

Me estrechó entre sus brazos y nos volteó a ambos hasta el otro extremo de la cama, yo solté un gritito por la sorpresa mientras él quedaba ahora sobre mí sin hacerme daño y acomodándose entre mis piernas, sostuvo mis manos a los lados de mi cabeza y comenzó a devorarme con lentitud, con un disfrute que se reflejaba increíblemente en su cara y que no hacía más que sacarme exclamaciones de satisfacción.

Se alejó de mí dejándome completamente jadeante, y pasando las manos por mis caderas me quitó la única prenda interior que me quedaba.

Sus ojos verdes se volvieron oscuros, lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era nuestra respiración agitada, su mirada recorrió cada parte de mi cuerpo y jadeante y sin darme tregua fue a esa zona íntima hacia el sur de mi cuerpo que su boca aún no conocía.

― ¡Edward! ―Grité descaradamente sin esperarme la maravillosa caricia húmeda de su lengua― ¡Ah sí, sí, ahí!

Eché la cabeza para atrás y me retorcí sintiendo como todo mi cuerpo era recorrido por una electricidad atronadora, él se aferraba a mis caderas como un hombre sediento, bebiendo de mí sin ninguna compasión, de un momento a otro mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y al segundo siguiente me dejé ir sin ningún reparo, quedando prácticamente destrozada sobre el revoltijo de sábanas sobre la cama.

Se acercó a mí, juntando nuestras lenguas en un beso que no dejaba dudas de que lo mejor estaba por venir, enredé los brazos en su cuello, atrayéndolo y recostándolo sobre mi cuerpo, bajé la cinturilla de su bóxer y sin despegar su ardiente cuerpo del mío, con mis pies logré despojarlo de él.

Mordí mi labio y con curiosidad bajé mi mirada, suspirando al verlo preparado y contento de tenerme a su merced. Desesperado Edward profundizó el beso y gimiendo al unísono con la danza de nuestras lenguas sus labios húmedos comenzaron a bajar por mi cuello provocando un cosquilleo en mi interior que se intensificó cuando su boca se prendió de mi pecho izquierdo, succionando y tirando con fuerza de mi pezón como si esperase que algún néctar dulce saliera de él, en la habitación solo se escuchaba la respiración entrecortada de ambos y los ruidos producidos por los besos, mis manos viajaban ansiosas tocando desde su cabello revuelto hasta bajar por toda su fuerte espalda, mientras las suyas varoniles y avariciosas se deslizaban acariciando y apretando todos los rincones de mi cuerpo.

Después de un momento se apoyó sobre sus brazos apartándose un poco de mí para verme a los ojos, en su mirada había un poco de incertidumbre, el deseo era evidente y me extrañó ver un poco de preocupación, asentí de forma casi imperceptible instándole a seguir, mi afirmación hizo borrar cualquier rastro de nerviosismo en su rostro porque enseguida se animó a dar el siguiente paso, guió su pene hasta mi centro y empujó dentro de mí.

Hice una mueca de incomodidad al sentir la invasión, había escuchado que dolía horrores, pero la verdad era que solo sentí un leve tirón que pasó rápido al momento en el que Edward comenzó a moverse afuera y adentro, profundo y lento. Esto era tan deliciosamente increíble que no me hubiese importado hacerlo antes en mi casa y a tres metros de mi papá.

―Joder, te sientes de maravilla mi amor ―musitó besando mi oreja y gruñendo en cada embestida―. Sabía que éramos perfectos juntos, pero no me imaginé que tanto.

Gimoteé desesperada, perdida entre tantas sensaciones que comenzaban a arremolinarse en mi bajo vientre, con los talones apreté su trasero y con las manos arañé su espalda buscando con qué sostenerme para canalizar todo el cúmulo de energía que estaba por hacerme explotar. Frenética apreté mi pelvis a su cuerpo empujándome para encontrar sincronía con sus movimientos.

―Mierda, no puedo, ¡no puedo más! ―Atrapó mi boca y en una batalla apasionada su lengua luchó contra la mía, estaba por llegar cuando de pronto, con un gruñido gutural que provenía desde su garganta sentí como se descargaba en mi interior cayendo después sin fuerzas sobre mí.

Me quedé estupefacta con tanta emoción acumulada, su respiración poco a poco se fue acompasando y la mía en cambio temblaba sin poder regularse. Comprendía su reacción, pero quedarme a medias la primera vez era algo que no me esperaba, aunque ya me había dado un orgasmo y ahora le tocaba el suyo, estábamos a mano.

Avergonzado se levantó y me miró a los ojos, alcé la mano e hice a un lado los mechones broncíneos que caían sobre su frente. Su cabello revuelto y mejillas sonrojadas post sexo lo hacían ver adorable.

―Bella perdóname, por favor perdóname cariño.

Coloqué la palma de mi mano sobre sus labios acallándolos.

―Shhh, no pasa nada bebé, te entiendo y fue maravilloso.

Afianzó mis dos pantorrillas y sorprendiéndome las colocó sobre sus hombros, acomodándose de nueva cuenta por el camino a mi interior.

―Prepárate, porque ahora te toca a ti y no pienso parar en toda la noche. ―Prometió sonriéndome pícaro, antes de amortiguar mi repentino gemido con sus labios y entrar con fuerza hasta hacerme perder la noción.

_Dicen que la primera vez jamás se olvida, y soy testigo de ello. Lo mejor de todo es que mi primera vez había sido con el hombre de mis sueños y era agradable recordar tantas bellas experiencias vividas a su lado._

* * *

**Y aquí tienen por fin el capitulo, aunque ya lo tenía listo había algo que no me gustaba, me la pasé arreglando el lemmon como miles de veces porque no quedaba como yo quería, muchísimas gracias a Alexandra por ayudarme en todo, ella fue víctima de mi ataque de perfeccionismo, sin ella creo que nunca habría terminado ese cochino lemmon :S**

**Gracias chicas por sus reviews, me emocioné leyéndolas, este capítulo es para ustedes espero les guste y me digan que les pareció, fue creo el más difícil de escribir, y aunque yo se que muchas de ustedes quedaron prendadas de la inocencia de E y B, la trama de la historia trata de la evolución que ellos van experimentando, por lo tanto el lemmon tenía que llegar en cualquier momento… dudas, reclamos, opiniones, háganmelo saber, en fin, nos leemos en el siguiente ;)**

**Fa.**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Todavia no me puedo creer que este sea el ultimo cap. del fic, le tomé un enorme cariño, pero aún no me voy a despedir nos queda el epilogo, ya les cuento en la parte de abajo, mientras disfruten ;)**

* * *

**Sweet innocence.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**21 años.**

**.**

― ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Se fue y me dejó ahí, sola! ―Indignada exclamé gesticulando y caminando frente a una sonriente Bree que intentaba leer si no fuese por mi ataque de cólera.

― ¿Cómo ocurrió eso?

―Me lo encontré en el campus y le dije que si podíamos comer juntos y me contestó que no podía, que tenía que hacer un trabajo con algunos de sus compañeros.

Solo de recordar las caras de esas tipas mientras esperaban a que Edward terminara de hablar conmigo me hacía hervir la sangre.

―Bella, sabes que eso no es lo que te molesta. ―Resignada cerró su libro y se concentró de lleno en mi― Lo que te tiene echando fuego por la boca es el que Jane esté entre esos compañeros.

― ¡Agrr! ―Apreté los puños de solo escuchar su nombre― es que no sabes cómo lo mira Bree, como una zorra a punto de devorarse a su presa. ¡La detesto!

Por años esa chica llevaba rondando a mi novio, lo perseguía, y aunque sabía que yo era su novia no lo dejaba en paz. Edward y ella eran compañeros de licenciatura y aunque él siempre me ha dicho que ella le cae mal, no puede sacarla de los equipos de trabajo ya que son los catedráticos los que escogen los grupos.

Unos golpes en la puerta impidieron que siguiera con mi diatriba. Bree se levantó de prisa y la abrió, encolerizada me dejé caer en el sofá en el que estaba sentada ella antes y crucé tanto mis piernas como brazos.

―Edward, es bueno verte, alguien estaba deseosa de tenerte enfrente, ―lo dejó entrar y al mirarlo su rostro denotaba cansancio, llevaba días sin dormir bien gracias a los exámenes finales― espero que no haya sangre y si la hay no quiero ver, nos vemos.

Y con eso se fue, tomando su libro y cerrando la puerta dejándonos a los dos solos.

Él dejó su cartera, llaves y celular sobre la mesita de centro, se pasó la mano por su cabello rebelde y supe que buscaba las palabras correctas para hablar.

Rehuí su mirada y me concentré en un punto fijo de la pared.

―Bella, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que Jane no me interesa de ninguna manera? ―Sin esperarlo se sentó a mi lado y acaricio mi mejilla con la punta de sus dedos― Ni siquiera la soporto, es tan creída y tonta, yo te amo a ti cariño, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Con sus suaves dedos me obligó a girar el rostro, lo conocía tan bien que siempre sabía cuando decía la verdad o no, esta vez hablaba completamente en serio, y yo no tenía ninguna duda de sus sentimientos hacia mí, solo que no podía evitar enojarme que esa mujercita quisiera lo que es mío, eso era todo.

Su celular repiqueteó con un zumbido avisando que un mensaje había llegado, al estar de mi lado se me hizo fácil tomarlo para alcanzárselo y de reojo vi que era un número desconocido, pero en el comienzo del texto rezaba el nombre de la persona que lo mandaba.

―"Hola Eddie, soy Jane, fue una lástima que hayas tenido que irte, nos hiciste mucha falta. Nos vemos mañana". ―Leí el mensaje escupiendo cada frase escrita por esa resbalosa y sintiendo la bilis subir por mi sistema― Apuesto que a la que le hiciste mucha falta fue a ella, ¿no crees Eddie?

¡Agh! Aquí iba a explotar una bomba, no le gustaban nada esa clase de diminutivos. Le entregué el teléfono lo más despectivamente que pude, lo agarró frunciendo el ceño y con el enojo claro en sus ojos me traspasó como un rayo láser.

―Deja de actuar como si yo tuviera la culpa de su acoso, ¿quieres? Como puedes ver no tengo su número registrado, si le hablo en clase es solo por educación y por asuntos meramente profesionales. ―Resoplando se puso de pie dispuesto a irse.

― ¿Y entonces por qué ella sí tiene tu número? Odio como se te insinúa, como si no supiera que yo estoy contigo.

― ¡Carajo! ¡No lo sé y tampoco me importa! ―Dejándome estupefacta, alzó el brazo y estampó fuertemente el teléfono en la pared propiciando que este se rompiera en pedazos.

¡Mierda, su _Iphone_!

― ¡Edward, no tenías porqué hacer eso!

― ¡Lo hice para ver si así dejas de ver cosas donde no las hay! ―Su grito resonó en toda la estancia, me paralicé en mi lugar, mis ojos picaron traicioneros y se llenaron de lágrimas, nos quedamos en silencio sin pronunciar palabra. Él odiaba verme llorar y yo odiaba ponerme tan sensible como ahora.

―No, por favor, no llores. ―La expresión le cambió a una más afligida y de nuevo vino a sentarse a mi lado hasta jalarme a sus brazos y rodearme con ellos― perdóname, mi vida por favor perdóname, no fue mi intensión hablarte de esa manera.

Dejando salir un sollozo enterré mi cara en su pecho, lo abracé devuelta y permití que nos meciera suavemente. Cuando recuperé un poco la calma me retiré, y amorosamente él comenzó a limpiar mis ojos y mejillas de cualquier rastro de lágrimas.

― ¿Mucho mejor ahora?

Asentí sorbiendo mi nariz.

―Discúlpame por comportarme así, no sé qué me sucedió, yo se que tú me amas y que jamás me engañarías ―dije permitiéndole que me acomodara sobre su regazo―. Tu teléfono Edward…

Él había esperado tanto tiempo esa nueva versión de _Apple_ que apostaba lo que sea a que le dolió verlo hecho pedazos, era seguro que se compraría otro igual, era un amante de la tecnología.

―No te preocupes por eso, me compro otro y ya está ―se encogió de hombros y besó mi frente―. ¿Estás con el periodo?

Fruncí el ceño confundida por el giro de la conversación, hice memoria y recordé que según mi calendario mental mañana era el día en el que me bajaba. Ahora entendía el porqué de mi drástico cambio de humor.

―Mañana.

―Ah, ya veo. ―Sonrió quitándome los zapatos y subiendo mis pies al sofá, me acurruqué sobre su cuello e inspiré de su exquisito aroma que siempre me serenaba― ¿Quién es la celosita? A ver, a ver.

Entre besito y besito que le dio a mis labios, logró acostarme y quedar sobre mí a lo largo del sillón.

―Yo no soy ninguna celosa ―entrecerré los ojos dándole la mirada del mal, si yo era celosa él no se quedaba atrás.

―Amor, ovejita, cosita hermosa, no te enojes ―mordisqueó mi boca antes de acariciar mi lengua y juguetear con los botones de mi blusa.

Estos eran nuestros momentos más cursis, normalmente sucedían cuando andaba en mis días, me cuidaba, me hacía cariñitos, me atendía y me cocinaba.

―No me enojo bebé. ―Hice un puchero enredando los dedos en su cabello y buscando su boca― ¿Estamos bien?

―Estamos perfectamente. ―Contestó antes de quitarme la blusa.

_Ahora me reía de nuestras peleas tontas, lo más divertido de todo es que éramos un par de celosos incorregibles, bueno, al menos ya nos conocemos._

**.**

**24 años.**

**.**

―No puedo creer que les hayas dicho a Charlie y a Carlisle que no podían venir con nosotros ―reí aún incrédula― con lo mucho que ellos aman pescar seguro todavía siguen refunfuñando.

Me bajé del auto sosteniendo la canasta de alimentos que traía de casa, no pensaba estar esperando aburrida mientras que algún pez se dignaba a tomar la carnada. Toda la mañana Edward ha estado dando lata con el hecho de venir a la Push a pescar, algo raro en él, pues son Charlie y Carlisle los que siempre lo arrastran hasta aquí.

Curiosamente mi cortés novio no quiso invitarlos hoy, argumentaba que deseaba pasar tiempo a solas conmigo y obviamente yo era la más feliz con esa idea.

Nosotros vivimos juntos en Seattle, aunque mi padre dio el grito en el cielo hablé con él y lo hice comprender que yo ya era lo suficiente mayor como para comenzar a hacer mi propia vida, con un poco de pesar al final lo aceptó y me hizo prometer que acudiría a su lado por cualquier cosa, él siempre me apoyaría.

Al salir de la universidad el tío de Edward, Garrett, le ofreció trabajo en su empresa naviera, era de bajo perfil pues llevaba apenas algunos años en el mercado pero la verdad es que les estaba yendo muy bien.

Él era muy inteligente y hábil con los números, desde que lo contrataron las ventas en el sector público y privado subieron y la compañía tuvo un nivel de reconocimiento mayor, Edward se encargaba de evaluar los proyectos de inversión, analizar el mercado, fijar los precios, buscar nuevas estrategias de competencia y un montón de cosas más que me platicaba tan emocionado que lograba transmitirme su entusiasmo.

Por mi parte, aunque al principio me negué Garret me insistió en trabajar ahí también, una vez en la que nos visitó junto a su esposa Kate y sus hijos, tuvo la oportunidad de ver algo de lo que hacía y afirmó que era justo lo que su empresa necesitaba para atraer más al ojo público. Así que después de ser víctima de su persuasión y la de Edward, ahora trabajo en el área de publicidad. Me encantaba mi trabajo y el clima laboral que se respiraba era tranquilo y alentador.

Además Edward tenía su propia oficina y solo bastaba de una llamada para que yo fuera a saludarlo… eh, sí, a saludarlo.

El trabajar juntos en la misma empresa no era algo que nos perjudicara en lo profesional, él cumple con su trabajo y yo con el mío, comprendíamos la carga de trabajo del otro y lo más importante, nos acoplábamos como pareja. Tanto en lo personal como en lo profesional.

―Solo quiero pasar tiempo con mi chica, ―respondió emergiendo de sus pensamientos― quiero recordar viejos tiempos, por eso he traído mi caña ―la levantó para mostrármela sonriendo ampliamente.

―A mí también me gusta tu caña ―le guiñé un ojo bromeándole, lo que ocasionó que se largara a reír, amaba escuchar ese sonido de felicidad en él y mucho más si era yo la causante de ese estado de ánimo.

Haría todo con tal de verlo siempre feliz, así como se que él se ha esforzado por hacerme feliz todos y cada uno de los días de mi vida; vivimos juntos en un departamento que nos dio la empresa, era provisional pues era nuestra ilusión tener pronto nuestra propia casa.

―Lo sé, te encanta. ―Me dio un beso fugaz y luego caminó rumbo al borde del muelle. Se sentó y comenzó a sacar todos los implementos que utilizaría para pescar, al fin y al cabo según él es a lo que habíamos venido. Pescar es aburrido, pero con tal de complacerlo aquí estoy como buena novia.

Llegué hasta su lado y me senté comenzando a sacar nuestro tentempié, el día era lindo, cuando el sol salía en la reserva los rayos resplandecientes llenaban de luz y calidez todo lo que estuviese a su alcance.

Pasamos un buen rato comiendo y recordando tantas cosas de nuestras vidas que el tiempo se nos fue volando. Momentos felices y momentos tristes, experiencias que nos hicieron llegar hasta donde ahora nos encontramos y que por nada del mundo cambiaríamos, ellas forjaron lo que somos ahora y estábamos orgullosos de ser.

Ya era tarde y el horizonte del mar arrastraba olas tan brillantes que daba la impresión de que cada una de ellas llevaba miles de diamantes, era una vista hermosa y más bello sería aún ver cuando el sol comenzara a meterse, los rayos desvelando un sinfín de gamas de colores que daban lugar al maravilloso crepúsculo.

― ¿Cariño podrías traerme la pequeña hielera que dejé atrás de la bestia que tu padre llama camioneta? ―Con una sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos entrecerrados por el reflejo producto del atardecer me preguntó, me abrazaba con un brazo y con el otro sostenía fuerte la caña.

Me levanté y rodé los ojos, voluntariamente a fuerzas Charlie nos prestó su pickup roja, en terracería era mejor usar una cuatro por cuatro que traer el Aston de Edward, además, así como este lo cuidaba era mejor no arriesgarse a que le sucediera algo, a veces creía que ese auto era mi competencia.

Busqué la dichosa hielera pero no la encontré por ningún lado, yo tampoco recuerdo haber visto que él subiera otra aparte de la que ya estaba llena de pescados. Seguro se había equivocado, me encogí de hombros y decidí regresar, caminando lo vi ponerse de pie en su lugar y voltear a verme.

― ¡Pesqué algo grande! ―Gritó dando vueltas al carrete de hilo de la caña― ¡Pesa mucho, Bella ayúdame!

Asombrada de que por fin pudiera capturar algo realmente bueno me apresuré hasta él, se esforzaba y mantenía fuertemente agarrado el mango de la caña viéndose desesperado.

Como pude me metí en el hueco de sus brazos y aferré la caña tan fuerte que sentía que un peso se vendría enseguida sobre mí, ya quería ver de cuantos kilos era nuestro pescado una vez estuviera afuera, Charlie y Carlisle se sorprenderían.

Edward comenzó a tirar y en su lucha con el tremendo animal me contagio con su entusiasmo, la línea del hilo comenzó a subir y en nada nuestra presa quedaría a la vista. Nunca me había emocionado tanto pescando y eso que para mí normalmente era algo aburrido.

― ¡Ya casi cariño, ya casi sale, un poco más de fuerza! ―Pedía él sobre mi hombro, yo tiraba a su mismo ritmo ansiosa por ver nuestra gran captura, aunque a decir verdad quien ponía mucho más esfuerzo era él― ¡Ya viene!

Y salió quedando a la vista.

Lo miré con los ojos tan desorbitados por la incredulidad, que pensé que se me saldrían de las cuencas y caerían hasta rodar por mis pies. Edward terminó de hilar el carrete hasta tener al alcancé el anzuelo con nuestro… No pez.

De que habíamos pescado algo, eso que ni que.

Me abrazó aún más fuerte atrayéndome a su cuerpo, recargó su cabeza en mi hombro y subió la mano para alcanzar eso que colgaba del anzuelo, junto a la botella de dos litros llena de agua que hasta hace un momento hacía de peso muerto bajo el mar.

― Edward, ¿dónde, conseguiste eso? ―Estupefacta observé el pequeño y colorido anillo de juguete.

― Renée me ayudó. ―Besó mi oreja antes de exhalar un largo suspiro― Todas las cosas de tu niñez están en tu habitación en la casa de tus padres, le pedí a tu madre que me permitiera tomar esto.

Los engranajes en mi cabeza se movieron a mil por hora, regresándome a una época más dulce e inocente.

"― _¿Entonces tu y yo también somos mejores amigos?_

―_Somos mejores amigos, novios y cuando seamos adultos seremos esposos._

― _¿Tú y yo nos vamos a casar?_

_Me puse contenta de imaginar eso, en los cuentos siempre después que el príncipe y la princesa se casaban vivían felices para siempre._

_Además, quería que tuviéramos una casa muy bonita y grandota y un bebé para así poder jugar con él._

―_Sip, pero primero te compraré un anillo y nos __prometeremos _―_se quedó como pensando por un rato_―_ desde que Alice me dijo que seríamos novios me puse a ahorrar más, aún no tengo mucho dinero para comprarte el anillo que vi en una revista de Esme pero por lo pronto conseguí esto _―_volvió a buscar en su mochila y sacó un anillo de esos que salían en los huevos de Kínder, era muy bonito, tenía una florecita adornándolo_―_ te prometo que cuando junte el dinero necesario te compraré uno mejor._

_Estaba sorprendida y emocionada, ya quería ser grande para poder casarme con Edward"._

Las lágrimas corrieron libres por mis mejillas, Edward soltó su agarre entorno a mí y comenzó a deshacer el nudito que sostenía al anillo en el anzuelo y que al parecer había hecho en lo que me fui a buscar la hielera a la camioneta.

Todo había sido planeado, por eso no encontré nada de lo que me pidió en la pickup, por eso no les permitió a nuestros padres venir con nosotros, por eso tenía tantas ganas de venir a pescar cuando a él casi no le gusta.

Tiró la caña en el suelo y se paró frente a mí. El viento de la tarde desenredaba mi cabello logrando que algunos mechones quedaran pegados a mi rostro gracias a las lágrimas.

El temple de Edward era infinito, su mirada verde y pacífica contenía una resolución arrolladora que se conectaba directo a mi persona.

― ¿Recuerdas hace años esa primera vez en la que nuestros caminos se cruzaron? ―asentí conmovida, claro que lo recordaba, recordaba todos y cada uno de los momentos que he pasado a su lado en lo que llevaba de vida― Éramos dos pequeños niños que aunque no se conocían, de inmediato se unieron como si desde siempre se hubiesen estado esperando, dos niños que entre sueños y fantasías se comprometieron incluso más de lo que muchas veces los adultos lo hacen, jugaron a hacerse novios y con este pequeño anillo sellaron la promesa de que cuando crecieran terminarían uniendo sus vidas en matrimonio.

Con suavidad tomó mi mano izquierda y colocó el anillo en mi dedo meñique, ya que era el único en el que quedaba.

―Edward… ―mi voz ronca no me dejaba proferir nada más allá de su nombre, sorbí mi nariz queriendo decir algo más pero acariciándome con sus nudillos me detuvo.

―Te prometí que cuando creciera te compraría uno mejor, pero este primer anillo significa mi promesa, ―dio un beso a la florecita que lo adornaba, y a continuación metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo, mi corazón martilleaba fuerte contra mi pecho― este segundo anillo es la materialización de ella, por lo tanto hoy, frente a este mar que nos unió por primera vez, yo Edward Cullen, te pido a ti Isabella Swan que te cases conmigo. ―Abrió la cajita y un hermoso y elegante anillo de oro blanco quedó al descubierto, era en forma de flor y en el centro descansaba un diamante, era completamente bellísimo y casi idéntico al anillo que me dio en mi infancia, deslumbrada llevé una mano a mi boca para acallar el leve quejido en forma de llanto que amenazaba con salir― No solo quiero que seas mi mejor amiga, mi novia, mi amante, mi mujer y mi esposa, sino que sobre todo seas mi compañera por el resto de mi vida. ¿Aceptas?

Emocionada por su declaración y sin procesar bien lo que hacía me le eché encima, ya era una costumbre mía y era bueno que él siempre lo esperara, como en este caso que me atrapó y se mantuvo firme para que no cayéramos del muelle al agua.

― ¡Sí!, ¡sí!, ¡sí! ―Grité amortiguando mi llanto sobre su cuello donde una lágrima tras otra se perdía, me despegué y acuné su rostro, él parpadeó y entonces me di cuenta de que sus ojos brillaban cristalinos― Claro que quiero casarme contigo, no existe otra cosa que más desee, quiero acompañarte y que me acompañes durante el resto de nuestras vidas.

Su boca buscó la mía y nos sumergimos en un apasionado y febril beso que si no parábamos terminaríamos haciéndolo al aire libre. Nos separamos dándonos pequeños besos que prometían terminar lo comenzado una vez llegáramos a casa. Todavía no podía creerlo, pronto sería su esposa… Isabella Cullen.

Mis pies tocaron de nuevo la madera cuando me bajó, me dio un último beso y sacó la alianza de la almohadilla de raso negro en la que yacía incrustada para deslizarla en mi dedo corazón.

― ¿Te gusta? ―Pregunté moviendo coqueta los dedos en el aire, de verdad era una pieza exquisita y bella que robaba el aliento.

―Me encanta, pero me fascina aún más como se ve en ti, solo así es perfecto ―entrelazó nuestras manos, besó mi nuevo anillo, el interior de mi palma y después me atrajo fundiéndome en un estrecho abrazo.

Apreté los ojos y respiré su delicioso aroma, deseé quedarnos para siempre de esta forma, envueltos en felicidad, plenos y totalmente enamorados. Pero había una cosa que no podíamos dejar para después.

―A llegado la hora de hacer algo muy incómodo y peligroso para ti, puede que incluso me quede viuda antes de tiempo ―despegué mi cara de su pecho para dejarla unos centímetros cerca de la suya, sus ojos alarmados me hicieron reír.

― ¡Charlie! ―Murmuró como si fuera una palabrota.

Me carcajeé contenta con la situación, pobrecito, le esperaba una gran prueba de fuego.

―No te preocupes mi amor, Charlie te quiere ―jugueteé con el suave cabello de su nuca para relajarlo.

―Por supuesto que me quiere ―afirmó estremeciéndose y aún con los brazos alrededor de mi cintura―, pero tres metros bajo tierra.

Sin poder controlarme me largué a reír por la expresión de terror dibujada en su rostro.

Edward y Charlie en una misma habitación, hablando sobre una próxima boda, eso sería muy interesante. Rogaba porque mi padre no tuviera su escopeta cargada.

.

.

.

― ¡¿Estás embarazada?! ―Exaltado preguntó, los colores se le subieron enrojeciéndole la piel y haciéndolo sudar.

― ¡Por supuesto que no papá! ―Exasperada respondí, era el colmo que se comportara de esta manera, Edward y yo vivíamos juntos, ¿qué cree que hacíamos por las noches? ¿Jugar cartas, enseñarnos las estampitas, o qué?― Y si fuera así no tiene nada de malo, soy completamente independiente, dormimos y vivimos juntos, estamos comprometidos y nos vamos a casar.

Escuché claramente como rechinaba sus dientes. De acuerdo, tal vez di detalles que no ayudaban a que se tranquilizara. Sabía que se la pondría difícil a Edward, vamos, desde que se conocen se la pone difícil, pero no creí que después de tantos años se comportaría el doble de peor esta vez.

Edward tragó saliva y temeroso apretó la mano que me sostenía, no me sorprendería quedarme sin mano en algunos minutos, llevaba haciendo eso desde que entramos por la puerta. Los dos se estaban comportando de forma ridícula, y aunque al principio pensé que sería divertido al final la cosa me salió contraproducente, la enojada terminé siendo yo, la única que se divertía de lo lindo era mi madre sentada a un lado de mi padre con una sonrisa _Colgate_ y ojos saltones de alegría por la noticia y por la escena que presenciaba.

Disimuladamente le hice gestos a Renée rogando por ayuda, con Edward y Charlie yo estaba perdida. Ella al instante entendió, soltó una risita graciosa, se limpio las lagrimas de emoción que antes se le escaparon y acomodándose en su asiento colocó una mano delicadamente sobre el brazo de mi padre.

―Charlie, por favor, deja de actuar de esta manera y agradece que ambos estén siendo responsables, ¿acaso no conoces a Edward? Quiere a nuestra hija, lleva cuidando de ella desde que era un niño.

Como un toro en plena corrida mi padre resopló apretando los puños, era tonto que no aceptara nuestro matrimonio, ni siquiera cuando se enteró que Edward y yo nos mudaríamos al mismo departamento se puso así, se estaba comportando de una forma muy estúpida y eso me sacaba de quicio.

―Papá, lo único que te pedimos es tu bendición ―proseguí yo procurando transmitir toda la calma del mundo―, Edward y yo nos amamos, es el hombre de mi vida, me hace feliz y lo único que pido es que aceptes nuestra decisión.

Siguió sin decir nada, al contrario, al ver que Edward se removía en su asiento lo siguió con la mirada como un halcón a punto de lanzar el ataque. Mi novio armándose de valor deshizo su agarre de mi pobre mano y con un brazo rodeó mis hombros, carraspeó y se animó por fin a hablar.

¡Vaya, ya era hora! Creía que se le había ido la voz, desde que le dijo a Charlie "He venido a pedir la mano de tu hija", no volvió a pronunciar ni una mísera palabra y todo por los malditos nervios.

―Charlie, ―balbuceó y volvió a aclararse la voz― sabes que amo a Bella más que a nada en este mundo, ya me has hecho prometerte antes que la cuidaría, hoy te lo reitero, la cuidaré siempre porque es lo más importante de mi vida, por lo tanto te pido que la hagas feliz y nos honres con tu bendición.

Poco a poco la expresión de mi padre fue cambiando, de estar encolerizado sus ojos comenzaron a volverse acuosos.

Alto ahí, ¿Charlie llorando?

De repente subió sus manos hasta la cara para cubrírsela y comenzó a emitir pequeños sollozos. ¡Oh papá!

Edward dio un respingo mirándonos confundido a Renée y a mí. Con el corazón apretujado me levanté, después de todo el gran Charlie Swan en el fondo no era más que un noble y tierno osito.

―Oh, papito… ―me senté a su lado y lo abracé fuerte llevando su rostro a mi cuello, me devolvió el abrazo y todo rastro de enojo por mi parte y obviamente por la suya se esfumó― ¿Por qué te pones así? ¿Qué pasa?

―Mi…mi pequeña, mi princesa… ―sollozó― te vas a casar y, y, ya no me vas a querer tanto como ahora ―apretó más su agarre y sorbió su nariz―, ahora tu mundo va a ser solo Edward y te olvidaras de mi.

Lloré junto a él conmovida, jamás habría imaginado tanta inseguridad en el jefe de policía de Forks.

―Papi, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? ―Puse la mano bajo su barbilla para que se levantara y me mirara fijamente―. Eres mi padre y te quiero, siempre te voy a querer, te agradezco por todo lo que hiciste por mí, por hacer de mí la persona que hoy soy, pero es hora de que forme mi propia familia.

―Lo sé nena ―me daba ternura y más al ver como su bigote bailaba cada que hablaba― y estoy orgulloso de ti, es solo que, es difícil ver cuánto has crecido… recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer cuando tú y yo íbamos juntos a pescar, me mirabas como tu héroe y sonreías inmensamente, brincando emocionada cada vez que pescaba algo, por muy chiquito que fuese tú siempre te alegrabas. Y ahora eres una mujer que sabe lo que quiere, lista para enfrentarse a la vida. Te quiero princesa, siempre vas a ser mi pequeña princesa.

Me dio un paternal y cariñoso abrazo que me hizo sentir completa, ahora si todo iba por buen rumbo.

―Entonces, ¿nos das tu bendición? ―Le sonreí esperanzada.

―Por supuesto que sí, sé que Edward es el hombre indicado para ti, me lo ha demostrado desde el primer día.

Los dos miramos a mi prometido y le sonreímos, suspiró notablemente aliviado y se acercó para estrechar la mano de mi papá.

―Gracias por la confianza Charlie.

―Gracias a ti por cuidar y amar a mi tesoro.

No me había dado cuenta de que Renée no se encontraba en la sala, hasta que regresó con una bandeja llena de copas y una botella de champagne.

―Ahora sí, ¡vamos todos a celebrar! ―Eufórica y radiante le dio la botella a Charlie para que la descorchara― Esme y Carlisle ya vienen en camino.

―Mamá debiste haberte esperado ―reclamé riéndome.

―Ah, no cariño, Esme tiene que enterarse. ¡Tenemos que comenzar con los preparativos!

Edward y yo nos miramos, abrazándonos y largándonos a reír, la que nos esperaba, Esme y Renée siempre habían estado esperando que nos decidiéramos a casarnos, ahora que se les había cumplido no existiría poder humano que las detuviera.

¡Agh!, y luego estaban Alice y Rose, la primera recién casada y la segunda sin atreverse a dar todavía ese paso con Emmett. Ambas se pondrían contentísimas cuando les propusiera ser mis damas de honor.

Un nuevo peligro se avecinaba.

Y yo sería muy feliz de estar envuelta en él si solo así llegaba a la realización de mi sueño.

_Y lo sigo siendo, feliz de tener a mi lado al hombre que amo y me ama, feliz de tener a mi familia conmigo y feliz de tener a mis amigos igual de contentos por cumplir ellos sus propios sueños. Bodas, compromisos, bebés, nuevos proyectos… _

_De eso se trataba la vida, de vivirla, siempre como un nuevo proyecto._

_**.**_

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**_Y este es el ultimo capitulo de Sweet innocence, pero esperen que aún nos queda el epilogo, prometo no tardarme nada en subirlo, ya vieron que he estado actualizando constantemente. _**

**_En el cap. anterior vimos a un celoso Edward, pero que creen, Bella no se queda atrás, ambos son tal para cual, ¿Lindos, no?, ¿Les gustó la declaración de Edward para Bella en el muelle?, ¿Qué les pareció Charlie llorando por su pequeña princesa?... Fue grandioso haber escrito este pequeño fic, gracias a todas por seguirlo, si les gustó o no háganmelo saber por medio de un review, soy feliz respondiéndolos :D_**

**_Y como siempre gracias a Alexandra por betear tantas paginas llenas de horrores._**

**_Todavía no me quiero despedir del todo hasta subir el cap que nos queda, por lo tanto aprovechare este espacio para contestar los reviews de quienes no tienen cuenta._**

**_._**

**Julieton:** Gracias por leer, espero que el fic haya cumplido todas tus expectativas. **Ang:** Muy adorables ¿verdad?, gracias por haber seguido está historia de cerca. **Jachu Cullen:** Te contesté el review mandándote un email, tengo el presentimiento de que no te llegó :S el propósito de la historia ameritaba que fuesen solo pequeñas y sobresalientes experiencias vividas d las que se contaran en el fic, de otra manera esto habría sido un enorme fanfic, y esa no era la idea. Gracias por tu apoyo, nos seguimos leyendo. **Guest:** Jajaja a todas nos gustó el lado celoso y posesivo de Edward, y claro que se pudieron aguantar hasta los 19, si lees entre líneas él y Bella tuvieron sus buenos momentos "románticos" que los ayudaron a soportar la espera, como las sensuales video llamadas, el manoseo y otras cosas que ya te podrás imaginar, ellos nunca podían terminar teniendo sexo porque de alguna manera al pensar que Charlie estaba cerca los hacía bloquearse. Por otra parte, a los 15 Bella apenas estaba abriendo los ojos y se estaba quitando esa bruma de inocencia que tenía, ella y Ed estaban sufriendo los cambios de la adolescencia y les fue difícil manejarlos. Gracias por seguir de cerca la historia. **Rosse Pattz Stew:** Hola, gracias por leer a los pequeños Ed y Bells, mañana subo el epilogo.

**Gracias a todas.**

**Fa.**


	5. Epilogo

**Sweet innocence.**

* * *

**Epilogo**

**.**

**25 años.**

**.**

Observé la última fotografía del álbum, Edward y yo felices el día de nuestra boda, besándonos de pie en el muelle de la Push y con el atardecer de fondo, apenas ha pasado un año de eso y siento como si hubiese sido ayer.

Decidimos casarnos en la playa, en el lugar en el que nos conocimos, y hacer una íntima ceremonia solo con nuestras familias y amigos más allegados, puedo presumir de lo maravilloso que fue, de ensueño, por el simple hecho de que me casaba con el hombre de mi vida.

Recordar cada uno de los momentos vividos a su lado por medio de las fotografías me había hecho soltarme en llanto durante todo el recorrido, tampoco ayudaba mucho mi nueva situación, cerré el álbum y cansada emocionalmente advertí que era mejor hacer lo que se suponía tenía pensado desde hace un par de horas cuando llegué a casa.

Asistí a trabajar pero tuve que regresarme ya que me sentía muy mal, en ese entonces sospechaba que me sucedía, ayer en la consulta del doctor él prácticamente me lo aseguró, pero teníamos que confirmarlo con unos estudios así que hoy saliendo me fui directo al hospital al área de laboratorios por mis resultados.

Dentro de mi crecía un pequeño ser creado por el amor verdadero, una cosita formada por Edward y por mí, un pequeño bebé que nos llenaría de luz y vendría a engrandecer esta familia colmándola de bendiciones y alegrías.

Todavía no me lo podía creer, me encantan los niños, amaba a los hijos de mis amigos y todo el tiempo desee que llegara el día en el que mi esposo y yo tuviéramos los nuestros.

Y ahora que se hacía realidad… ¡Dios!, no podía parar de llorar de la felicidad, cuando Edward se enterara se volvería loco de la emoción. Me sentía satisfecha de saber que mi bebé viviría en una casa donde desde ya era querido y donde pudiera jugar en el jardín lleno de flores que soñé desde niña, Edward y yo compramos la casa hace seis meses, era grande, bonita y acogedora, precisamente la escogimos pensando en nuestra futura familia.

Me recosté sobre la cama y volteé a ver la almohada de mi esposo, donde ahora descansaban los diminutos y primeros _Converses_ hechos de estambre de mi bebito, eran de color rojo y demasiado adorables, cuando venía de camino no puede evitar detenerme en un centro comercial y comprarlos para así poder darle la noticia al futuro papá, quería sorprenderlo cuando llegara.

Y sabía que no tardaría en llegar, al salir de la oficina le pedí de favor a su secretaria Zafrina que le dijera que me iba a casa porque me sentía mal, él y Garrett se encontraban en una importante reunión que no quería interrumpir y se me hizo fácil solo dejarle el recado. Y hace un rato recibí un mensaje donde me preguntaba todo alarmado que era lo que tenía, no quería arruinar la sorpresa así que obviamente no le respondí ni tampoco le contesté las llamadas, automáticamente me envió otro texto donde me decía que no tardaba en llegar.

Descubrí mi abdomen y lo acaricié una y otra vez imaginando como sería mi bebé cuando naciera, tal vez tendría el cabello de su papi y la boca de su mami, y si era niña podía imaginármela de cabello castaño como el mío y los ojos de Edward. Pero en realidad no me importaba tanto qué fuese, lo único que quería era que mi pequeña o pequeño estuviera sano y en perfectas condiciones.

Entre sueños nitiditos y profundos me quedé dormida.

― ¿Bella? ¿Cariño?

Parpadee distinguiendo una figura borrosa frente a mí.

―Edward ―me aclaré la voz patosa― ¿Hace mucho que estás aquí?

Me senté y noté que él se encontraba también sentado conmigo de mi lado de la cama.

―No, acabo de llegar ―puso la palma de su mano en mi frente, supuse que para checar mi temperatura― me dijeron que te habías sentido mal y que tuviste que venir a descansar, perdóname por venir hasta ahora, apenas salí de la reunión me enteré, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasó, quieres que te lleve al doctor? Te ves un poquito pálida.

―No te preocupes, estoy bien ―le sonreí cálidamente para tranquilizarlo― ya sé lo que tengo y no es nada grave.

Frunció las cejas sin comprender.

― ¿Y qué es lo que tienes? No quiero que me mientas para impedir que te lleve al hospital, se cuanto odias las inyecciones y lo que harías con tal de evitarlas.

Demasiado tarde, ya me habían sacado todo un tubito de sangre para ver si teníamos o no un bebé. Al menos el dolor valió la pena.

―Cierra los ojos ―le pedí entusiasmada.

―Bella… ―protestó haciendo un mohín, él odiaba la incertidumbre y a mí me encantaba sorprenderlo.

―Cierra los ojos Edward ―volví a pedir, era tanta su renuencia que insistí― por favor.

Suspiró resignado y dejó que sus parpados se cerraran en espera.

―No los abras.

―No los abro.

Reí por su tono prometedor. Tomé los pequeños zapatitos y con ellos en la palma de mi mano frente a sus ojos le pedí que los abriera.

Los observó por lo que pareció un largo minuto, un minuto en el que vi pasar diferentes tipos de emociones, desde la incredulidad y shock, hasta la aceptación y felicidad.

― ¿Acaso es verdad lo que estoy pensando? ―Preguntó tomándome de las manos y apretando los zapatitos con anhelo― ¿Es… cierto?

―Míralo por ti mismo ―le entregué la hoja de los estudios con manos titubeantes y dejé que leyera el contenido― la salagüeña nos hizo caso Edward, nos va a traer a nuestro bebé.

Dejó los resultados a un lado y una enorme sonrisa se expandió de oreja a oreja por su cara, sus ojos brillaban exultantes.

― ¿Un bebé para así poder jugar con él? ―Preguntó abrazándome y dejándome caer sobre la cama procurando no hacerme daño, llenó de besos mi estómago y reí al escuchar las palabras que yo había dicho cuando era tan solo una niña, jamás se le iban a olvidar, así como a mí no se me olvidaba la dichosa salagüeña.

―Sí amor, por fin vamos a tener a nuestro bebé ―dije ilusionada abrazándolo por el cuello.

― ¿Sabías que te amo?

No era justo que me dijera estas cosas, ya me iba a poner a llorar otra vez.

―Yo te amo más ―contesté sintiendo el primer beso juguetón que prometía grandes cosas.

―No, yo los amo más.

No pude rebatir su respuesta, ya que me vi invadida por un beso profundo que sellaba cualquier discusión y que me hizo perderme en miles de sensaciones.

**.**

_«El tiempo no es más que "tiempo"_

_Es un verso sin rima, todo se reduce a ti._

_Y el cambio no es más que "cambio",_

_Solo los rostros y los nombres,_

_Pero tú sabes que lo lograremos_

_Yo creeré, cuando tú no creas… en nada._

_Te sostendré hasta que tu dolor se vaya_

_Seré el hombro en el que te apoyes_

_Estaré aquí, durante los próximos 100 años…_

_Si todo terminase esta noche,_

_Sabré que valió la pena luchar_

_Y estaremos aquí, durante los próximos 100 años…_

_Yo, cuando creo que me estoy volviendo loco,_

_Todo me devuelve a ti, y tú, tú sabes que es cierto_

_Después de todo lo que hemos pasado_

_No hay nada que no haría»_

**.**

* * *

**Sé que les hubiera gustado que el epilogo fuera más largo, pero recuerden que todos los cuatro capítulos que subí después, desde un principio fueron escritos como un solo cap. solo que decidí dividirlo por lo enorme que había salido. No sé si ya vieron pero desde el último cap. dejé los links de los anillos de Bella en mi perfil, subiré también los pequeños converses con los que ella le da a Edward la noticia.**

**¿Les gustó que la salagüeña les hiciera caso y pronto les vaya a traer a su bebé 'para así poder jugar con él'? jaja**

**Lloro, ahora si esto es el final, que por poco y no subo, mi computadora pasó a mejor vida y con ella se fueron todos, absolutamente todos mis archivos, desde ayer estoy toda depresiva por ello, lo bueno del asunto es que el fic lo tenía guardado en la usb porque si no ustedes seguro me matan, me sentía muy mal por hacerlas esperar con el epilogo, tenía pensado subirlo en la mañana pero con esto que paso ya no se pudo, creí que no lo subiría hasta que tuviera computadora nueva y eso no sé cuándo vaya a suceder, pero seguía sintiéndome triste porque ustedes creyeran que yo no quería subir el cap. así que tuve que pedir una pc prestada y aquí estoy.**

**Muchas gracias a todas por leer este fic que comenzó como un pequeño one shot de ****2,418 palabras, gracias por los alertas, favoritos y reviews que me emocionaron y que con entusiasmo siempre respondí y seguiré respondiendo (ahorita tal vez tarde algo por la falta de computadora, pero de que los contesto los contesto, tarde pero seguro), ustedes me hacían el día, gracias a las chicas que no tienen cuenta pero que eso no les impidio nunca comentar, a las lectoras fantasmas, gracias a mi beta Alexandra Marroqui que me ayudó a corregir y mejorar este fic.**

**En fin, gracias a todas, la verdad me encariñé mucho, con el fic, con ustedes… espero nos volvamos a encontrar por el camino (cibernético). Nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Fa.**


End file.
